Loco por Shun
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Durante sus estudios en la Preparatoria Hyoga siempre estuvo enamorado de Shun, el chico mas guapo y popular de la escuela con quien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de si quiera acercàrsele, ahora despues de tantos años intenta saber de él llevandose una gran s
1. El chico aquel

Loco por Shun  
By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Saint Seiya, se trata de un Hyoga x Shun y más)  
Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

-- Fue en la preparatoria, si, fue ahí donde lo conocí, a ese joven hermosos de cabellos verdes a los hombros, los ojos igual de hermosos a aquellos cabellos que caían desenfadadamente sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente cuidado, en una palabra era perfecto, hermoso y perfecto, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese chico pero él ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba al saberme nada popular en la escuela, él era realmente popular, gustaba tantos a chicas como a chicos, todos apreciábamos su belleza y además su gentileza porque a diferencia de todos aquellos tontos populares él era único, amable con todos, no distinguía entre populares y fracasados, por eso estaba totalmente convencido de que no solamente era bello por fuera sino que también lo era por dentro, por eso estaba yo totalmente enamorado de él, pero él, él jamás se iba a fijar en alguien como yo... después de la graduación no volví a saber de él pero su recuerdo jamás abandonó mi mente, por eso ahora después de un par de años he decidido buscarlo y satisfacer mi enorme curiosidad por saber que ha sido de él en estos años --

Hyoga es un chico un poco inseguro, vive aún con su madre en la modesta ciudad de Filadelfia y él es quien tanto tiempo había soñado con el chico popular que recordaba de la preparatoria, estaba convencido de que no sería difícil encontrarlo y estaba decidido a hacerlo para saber que había sido de él, no se iba a animar a hacerlo solo pero para eso contrataría a alguien que se especializara en encontrar personas, algo así como un detective, así que se encargaría de buscarlo y encomendarle tan importante tarea, o al menos era importante para él, seguía siendo tímido y por eso no iba a poder presentarse ante él y decirle de sus sentimientos, por eso lo del tal detective, así que una tarde casi cualquiera husmeando por los clasificados del periódico un anuncio llama su atención: "¿Usted perdió algo o necesita encontrarse con alguien, no busque más porque yo soy su solución, llamé al 00 123 456 789 y diríjase con Seiya –

Hyoga. Este parece ser un buen detective, le llamaré

Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo más de una vez, ni siquiera una vez (), Hyoga descuelga el teléfono y marca el número indicado, de inmediato una voz del otro lado de la línea le contesta, era una voz que denotaba desconfianza, de hecho era una voz extraña pero Hyoga no colgaría, no, necesitaba encontrar al chico aquel y saber si estaba bien aunque eso implicara que algún desconocido con una voz tan extraña como la de aquel se inmiscuyera en ese asunto ajeno totalmente a él

Seiya. Diga  
Hyoga. Vi su anuncio en el periódico y me interesa...  
Seiya. Si como no, usted ha llamado al lugar correcto y con la persona correcta  
Hyoga. Me alegra pero...  
Seiya. Yo soy la solución a todos sus problemas, ya no tiene nada que temer, ya no sufra  
Hyoga. Pero yo...  
Seiya. Fácil ¿no? bastaba con marcar y...  
Hyoga. ¡¿Podría callarse y oírme!  
Seiya. Perdóneme usted si lo he importunado  
Hyoga. Necesito que nos citemos y explicarle la situación ¿esta bien el café del viejo Chow a las cinco de la tarde de éste día?  
Seiya. Perfecto... usted va a pagar ¿verdad?  
Hyoga. Si si, claro

Hyoga cuelga el teléfono y poco después lo hace Seiya desde el otro lado de la ciudad, se sentía emocionado, hace mucho tiempo que no recibía ninguna llamada del algún cliente, tal vez porque la mayoría sabría que él no era ningún santo aunque pareciera que Hyoga no era muy intuitivo en esas cosas, sabía que tendría ya una presa fácil y se moría ya por saber más que del trabajo por el dinero que recibiría a cambio de sus servicios

Madre. ¡¡Hyoga!... ¿sacaste la basura?  
Hyoga. No madre, pero ya voy  
Madre. Inútil, siempre has sido un inútil, ¡apúrate!...  
Hyoga. Ya voy, ya voy

Hyoga agarra presuroso las bolsas de basura tratando de sacarlas pero dos de ellas se rompen y embarran gran parte de la alfombra haciendo que la madre de Hyoga ardiera en coraje, era una señora algo histérica, se había hecho así desde que su esposo la abandonara años atrás, además Hyoga era algo torpe y eso ayudaba a que su mal carácter fuera aún más grande  
Mientras en California, lugar donde residía actualmente aquel joven que tanto recordaba Hyoga... su nombre era Shun, vivía con su hermano Ikki y ellos eran muy unidos, eran huérfanos de padre y madre y vivían solos en un no tan modesto departamento, Shun actualmente tenía una relación amorosa con un chico llamado Shiryu, a su hermano Ikki le agradaba aquel chico pero su cariño hacia su hermano era mayor y por eso había aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos, de hecho esa precisa tarde habían quedado solos en el departamento de los hermanos porque Shun aún no volvía de su club de lectura, es que él era un chico muy culto a quien le gustaba mucho la literatura... eran ya las 3 de la tarde y Shun ya debería estar ahí, se estaba tardando, pero mientras lo esperaban las ganas de Ikki por abrazar a su cuñado eran muy grandes pero como antes se dijo su cariño hacia Shun eran aún mayor que cualquier atracción física por muy fuerte que esta pareciera. Los dos tomaban el té tranquilamente en la sala del departamento, Shiryu parecía ensimismado pero en cambio Ikki no apartaba su vista de aquel joven hermoso, tenía una cabellera azul oscuro que le llegaba a la espalda y era muy bella, sus ojos también eran lindos y gozaba de tener un espléndido cuerpo, era obvio que así fuera porque él asistía al gimnasio y tenía una muy buena condición física, Ikki se ruboriza y aparta rápidamente su vista del joven, debía desaparecer esos pensamientos antes de que Shun llegara y notara la excitación de su cuerpo, se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina por agua fría, de ser posible muy helada, necesitaba apagar esas sensaciones que producía Shiryu en su cuerpo. Al cabo de media hora donde Ikki ya no había ido a la sala, llega Shun y al verse con Shiryu ambos se abrazan y besan, Ikki los ve y se mete nuevamente a la cocina, era muy difícil verlos juntos

Shun. ¿Me has estado esperando mucho?  
Shiryu. Nunca esperaría por ti lo suficiente  
Shun. Que lindo

El chico de cabellos verdes le regala un tierno beso en la nariz a Shiryu y lo abraza, él responde de la misma forma siendo interrumpidos por el sonar del teléfono, Shun contesta y se trataba de Esmeralda, la novia a Ikki con quien se había quedado de ver hace media hora pero él por estar al lado de Shiryu no había acudido, realmente no quería a la chica, eran novios desde la facultad pero él la consideraba más una amiga que su novia, por eso ellos jamás habían intimado, él le decía a ella que era porque la respetaba pero a decir verdad él no sentía deseo sexual por ella, si seguía a su lado era para ocultar sus prohibidos sentimientos por el novio de su hermano, solo por eso. Shun hace una seña a su hermano que hablaba con la chica para indicarle que él y Shiryu se retirarían, el novio de Shun también se despide con la mano y ambos salen rumbo al cine, verían una película de arte, de esas que tanto gustaban a Shun aunque a Shiryu le parecían aburridas  
De nuevo en Filadelfia en el café del viejo Chow... Seiya había pedido cosas de más al saber que Hyoga pagaría, debía aprovechar esa oportunidad de comer como era debido, así que los pasteles, flanes, pudines y pays además de los clásicos cafés no se hicieron esperar, Hyoga estaba muy sorprendido de cómo comía aquel chico, porque no se veía mayor que él por lo que no lo consideraba un señor, él en cambio solo comía un modesto pedazo de pastel y un café capuchino

Hyoga. ¿Ya podemos hablar del negocio?  
Seiya. Espera... estoy... comiendo

Los trozos de bocado que masticaba el chico eran rápidos, se notaba que tenía hambre, pero eso a Hyoga no le importaba, él solo quería comentarle ya del trabajo que debía hacer y así más pronto sabría de su querido Shun. El chico rubio, porque él tenía esa característica estaba harto de que aquel chico enfrente suyo no le hiciera caso, se sentía ya desesperado así que le quita el plato que tenía enfrente y con un gesto de enfado coloca el plato cerca de él para que el otro chico no lo tocara

Seiya. ¿por qué?  
Hyoga. ¡¡Ya deja de tragar!... quise decir, deja ya de comer ¿si?  
Seiya. ¿por qué?  
Hyoga. Venimos aquí a hablar del negocio, no a que comieras  
Seiya. Perdón  
Hyoga. Mira, ésta es una foto de hace años

Hyoga saca de su cartera sin apartar la vista del otro a su frente y la muestra, Seiya trataba de dar un trago a su café pero la imagen a su frente hace que interrumpa aquella acción, ante sus ojos tenía la más hermosa criatura de la creación, a una bella mujer de cabellos verdes y hermosos ojos de igual color, estaba casi convencido de que era la más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, así que deja caer su taza de café a la mesa y toma rápidamente la foto entre las manos del rubio y se talla los ojos ¿realmente aquella persona existía, parecía ser una hermosa hada sacada de algún cuento porque no parecía real, su belleza no tenía igual, solo que él ignoraba que se trataba de un hombre, la foto no era de cuerpo completo y eso ayudaba mucho a aquella confusión, Hyoga nota la mirada lujuriosa del chico a su frente y arrebata la fotografía

Seiya. Simplemente, una belleza  
Hyoga. Así es y quiero que encuentres a esa belleza, es de mi edad, vive en California, ahí estudiábamos juntos antes de mudarme, su nombre es Shun... ¿podrás encontrar a ésta persona a pesar de los pocos datos?  
Seiya. Soy todo un profesional y me ofende que lo preguntes, claro que lo haré  
Hyoga. Entonces quiero saber todo, no pretendo presentarme ante esa persona pero si lo quiero saber todo ¿entendiste?  
Seiya. Claro jefe... ¿y mi paga?  
Hyoga. Te daré la mitad para que comiences y la otra parte cuando acabes  
Seiya. Faltaba más, gracias  
Hyoga. Espero pronto tus investigaciones, toma mi tarjeta  
Seiya. ¿Tienda de gelatinas?  
Hyoga. Negocio familiar  
Seiya. Oh... entonces hasta pronto

Seiya se va aguantando la carcajada por lo ridículo que le parecía el negocio familiar del que hablaba el chico rubio, entre sus manos tenía el dinero que Hyoga le había dado como anticipo y estaba contento, no solo tendría dinero para gastar en alcohol y prostitutas sino que trataría de conquistar a aquella belleza de ojos verdes sin decirle nada a su cliente, tenía pensado llevar bien a cabo su trabajo pero adicionaría una relación pagana con la chica aquella que era muy hermosa, para él porque ignoraba que realmente era un hombre  
La noche caía sobre California, la película ya había acabado hacía una hora y los novios se encontraban en el departamento del chico de cabellos azules, él vivía solo y así no importunarían a Ikki si es que iban al departamento del chico de cabellos verdes, los dos entran besándose tiernamente, tenían más de dos semanas sin hacer el amor y el deseo los carcomía, cierran la puerta y mientras se quitan las ropas se dirigen a la recámara de Shiryu, sin prender las luces, no eran necesarias ya que Shiryu conocía a la perfección el cuerpo de Shun, conocía hasta el más secreto rincón de aquel cuerpo perfecto, el chico de cabellos azules termina de quitarle las ropas al de pelo verde y lo acuesta en la cama, besa su cuello, su oreja, sus labios, esos labios que tan deliciosos le sabían, era casi un experto en el arte de besar, sabía manejar su lengua como nadie, las lenguas de ambos jugaban mientras ellos sonreían, la mano de Shiryu baja hasta el miembro de Shun y sonríe al sentir su excitación, el chico de cabellos verdes gime al sentir aquella mano, la experta mano de Shiryu que se movía de abajo hacia arriba por su miembro haciéndolo gemir, su boca se abría de la excitación y eso ayudaba a Shiryu a explorar su boca con su lengua mientras su mano se movía con más fuerza, los gemidos de Shun se aceleran al igual que su respiración, sentía la necesidad de verter su esencia en su amante, Shiryu aparta la mano y baja por el cuerpo del chico a besos hasta llegar a su miembro el cual mete a su boca y continúa la labor que su mano había comenzado, el cuerpo de Shun se flexionaba al frente mientras sujetaba con fuerza el largo y hermoso cabello de Shiryu y mantenía al mismo tiempo sus ojos cerrados, las manos del chico de cabello azul apretaban las caderas de Shun y las movía de tal forma que fuera más cómodo y excitante hacerle sexo oral a su amante, el chico de cabello verde no aguanta más y se viene en la boca de Shiryu, el sonríe y bebe hasta la última gota, sube nuevamente y besa sus labios, Shiryu baja su mano y separa la pierna izquierda de Shun, toma su miembro despierto con la otra mano y comienza a introducirse en su amante, el chico de cabellos verdes aprieta la espalda de Shiryu al sentirlo dentro y encaja sus uñas en la piel de su amante, Shiryu jadea al sentirlas entrar en su piel y con el gemido que Shun lanza de su boca al sentir a su vez el miembro aprovecha para aprisionar sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso, Shiryu comienza a balancearse de afuera hacia dentro y a la vez de abajo hacia arriba haciendo gemir a Shun y liberando a su vez los labios de ambos de aquel beso, Shun mete dos de sus dedos a su boca y los muerde, realmente era aquello algo muy excitante, Shiryu se movía dentro de él fogosamente y eso lo volvía loco, aquel chico eran un gran amante, lo quería mucho aunque llegar a amarlo no parecía difícil, no lo amaba pero sentía un gran cariño hacia él...   
Shiryu se derrama dentro de Shun sintiéndose totalmente aliviado al igual que su amante al sentirlo fuera, el chico de cabellos azules se baja del de cabellos verdes y tomándolo de la mano le da un tierno beso en la frente para después colocarse a un lado de su amante y cierra sus ojos para quedarse dormido irremediablemente después de aquel acto de pasión, Shun lo observa y sonriendo limpia un poco el sudor de la frente de su amante y acostándose completamente en la cama mira hacia el techo, algunas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza ¿a dónde lo llevaba su relación con Shiryu? ¿sería él realmente su alma gemela, es cierto que no tenían muchas cosas en común, Shun era un amante del arte, le gustaba visitar exposiciones de pintura y escultura, gustaba de asistir a la ópera o a la sinfónica, frecuentaba el teatro y los cines culturales, gustaba también de leer y de vez en cuando se atrevía a escribir, y no lo hacía mal, en cambio Shiryu era un gran amante de los deportes, él gustaba de ir a los gimnasios y alguno que otro bar, a diferencia de Shun, que gustaba más de los cafés, sobre todo a aquellos donde había música en vivo, era un gran amante de la trova y lo bohemio, Shiryu en cambio gustaba de otro tipo de música, menos de relajación, de hecho eran muy pocas las cosas que tenían en común, de hecho casi nulas, solo eran dos, la primera era la comida, ambos gustaban de la comida China, Argentina, Brasileña, Mexicana, Italiana y un gran etcétera, y la segunda era la cama, realmente eran ambos muy buenos amantes y el sexo entre los dos era algo sublime, algo que los hacía lograr tocar las puertas del cielo, casi literalmente, pero de ahí en más ¿qué otra cosa los unía, porque amor no era, lo que se llamaba un sentimiento de real amor no existía, había un gran cariño, eso sí, atracción física también, y vaya que era mucha, pero no amor, ese era un sentimiento que Shun anhelaba  
Al día siguiente Seiya emprende su viaje a California en busca de Shun para cumplir su trabajo encomendado y además tratar de ligar a aquella belleza que lo tenía hechizado, y la verdad es que Shun tenía muchísimos pretendientes, Shiryu era su amante, Hyoga estaba enamorado de él desde la secundaria, Seiya había quedado impactado con solo ver una fotografía de rostro y así se podrían nombrar muchos otros. Seiya después de un largo viaje llega por fin a California y su labor no se hace esperar, lo primero que logra investigar de Shun es que efectivamente no se trataba de una chica, al principio se había sobre impactado pero bastaban un par de segundos pensando que de igual forma era la criatura más bella que jamás hallase visto para que su decisión no hubiera cambiado, de todas formas lo ligaría, después de todo no tenía prejuicios, así que lo siguiente era que sabía su dirección, o si, sabiendo donde vivía iba a ser más fácil, también sabía donde trabajaba y los lugares que frecuentaba en dicha ciudad, Seiya era por demás inculto y estaba muy asombrado de todos los finos gustos que tenía aquel hermoso chico, debía aprender unas cuantas cosas para lograr impactarlo y hacerlo creer que él también era igual de culto, si, debía leer un par de libros, o ya de plano revistas porque era alguien sumamente remilgoso para la lectura  
Un par de días después Shun va a la galería de pintura renacentista que frecuentaba cada martes ya que ese era el día en que nuevas pinturas o exposiciones especiales se daban en aquel lugar, ese día era especial porque directamente desde Francia se estaba exponiendo la Mona Lisa y Shun era un gran amante de la pintura de Da Vinci, mientras la veía con sumo interés un joven muy galante vestido de un fino traje con una gran gabardina casi hasta los pies y unos lentes que se veían muy intelectuales se para a un lado de Shun, él no le toma mucha importancia, el chico era Seiya quien aparentaba ser alguien que definitivamente no era – Hermosa, es una pintura definitivamente hermosa – fueron las palabras de Seiya al observar detenidamente la pintura por un par de segundos, al oírla Shun voltea y ve que aquel joven era bastante guapo, se veía muy interesante y parecía amar la pintura frente a ellos como él mismo la amaba, Seiya se da cuenta de esa mirada tan interesante de Shun y voltea a verle, ambos se miraban a los ojos sin hablar hasta que Shun tiene la iniciativa

Shun. Veo que le interesa mucho la pintura  
Seiya. En mi opinión, Da Vinci fue el mejor pintor renacentista que ha existido  
Shun. ¿el mejor, yo no le daría totalmente ese título, el arte de Rembrandt es muy bello también ¿no lo cree?  
Seiya. Definitivamente pero Da Vinci era muy original  
Shun. De hecho, la pintura renacentista no lo era mucho  
Seiya. ¿cómo dice?  
Shun. Usted sabe, un pintor del Renacimiento solo pintaba aquellas pinturas que el cliente le pedía hacer, no era un negocio comercial, ahora el pintor es libre, Da Vinci era además científico y eso lo convertía en un pintor más libre que cualquiera del Renacimiento, más sin embargo, creo que hay por demás muchos pintores que le superaban en técnica

Seiya casi queda con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, por mucho que hubiera leído revistas de arte el saber tanto como Shun era algo casi imposible, debía hallar la forma de impresionar al chico y no quedar ante él como un tonto ignorante, claro que si lo era pero no podía permitir que aquel hermoso joven se diera cuenta... Shun esperaba una respuesta, Seiya debía ser muy diestro con aquella sino se desilusionaría totalmente, encontrar a alguien de su edad que se interesara por esos temas era difícil, por eso Shun tenía muchos amigos mayores, dueños de galerías, de museos, de teatros, pero alguien de su edad no

Seiya. Sin... sin duda alguna pe... pero Da Vinci ha... quedado marcado por sus... sus pinturas enigmáticas  
Shun. ¿Enigmáticas?  
Seiya. Si... lo... lo digo por... por la sonrisa de ésta misteriosa mujer y por... por...

Seiya no sabía que contestar, algo había leído que le podía servir pero no se acordaba, estaba sudando frío y Shun esperaba atento la respuesta ¿es que acaso no podía aquel chico contestarle sin tantos rodeos, se estaba impacientando, seguramente aquel chico era uno de esos nuevos ricos fantoches que se querían hacer pasar por intelectuales, eso estaba a punto de saberse... Seiya recuerda un poco algo acerca de un libro y un Código ¿cómo era exactamente ese título, no recordaba bien, era algo tonto y despistado, así que en su mente hace una plegaria a Dios por recordar y casi al instante como un rayo logra recordar algo, sí, tenía algo que ver de hecho con la iglesia, sí, algo así había leído, se trataba del cuadro de la última cena de Jesús con sus apóstoles y también había recordado el título de aquel libro que por supuesto no había leído "El Código Da Vinci", si, aquel cuadro de la última cena y su significado interpretado a través del tiempo era lo más enigmático en la obra de Da Vinci, así que se lo comenta sin titubear al chico, Shun se satisface con la respuesta y sonríe hermosamente, si, aquel no era un ignorante después de todo, había contestado como él lo había imaginado de ser cierto que aquel chico era un intelectual, así que entre ambos surge una conversación y Seiya invita a Shun a un café muy conocido en aquella ciudad, un café donde se tocaba música en vivo a piano, sabía perfectamente que era uno de los cafés favoritos de Shun pero lo había hecho creer que era una coincidencia, diciendo a su vez que también era uno de sus lugares favoritos para disfrutar del buen café, la música viva y una conversación amena con alguien culto.  
De noche Shun regresa a su departamento donde Ikki lo esperaba para cenar, el chico se encontraba como en las nubes, pensaba en el chico de la galería, le había interesado, era guapo, agradable, vestía bien, hablaba con propiedad y aparte de todo eso compartían muchas cosas como su escritor favorito: Edgar Allan Poe, el director de cine favorito: Derek Jarman o su obra teatral favorita: La vida es sueño, además tenían el mismo gusto por la música... Ikki se da cuenta de ello y cree que su hermano piensa en el atractivo de su novio, pero no era así, de hecho no lo había visto en todo el día, había un importante partido de baloncesto que Shiryu no se iba a perder por nada, Ikki llama a su hermano a la mesa y ambos se sientan, Shun estaba distraído, comía por inercia, no se daba cuenta si sabía buena o mala la comida, tampoco se daba cuenta si su hermano le hablaba de algo, Ikki se preocupa, eso no era normal en Shun, debía preguntar

Ikki. ¡Despierta!... Shun ¿estas bien?  
Shun. Si  
Ikki. ¿seguro?  
Shun. Ajá.. seguro  
Ikki. ¿Piensas en Shiryu?  
Shun. ... si, claro

Miraba hacia el techo recordando la agradable conversación que habían tenido y de la galantería con que aquel chico lo había tratado, realmente lo había impresionado... Ikki dudaba si realmente su hermano pensaba en su novio o no pero había decidido dejar las cosas así, después de todo no era su asunto. Seiya estaba feliz, había logrado una parte de su cometido, el chico peliverde se había interesado un poco en él, faltaba que terminara con su noviecito y casi listo, debía no perder el hilo de las cosas y que todo fuera perfecto, también debía inventar algo que decirle a Hyoga, porque no le convenía decirle que seguía siendo el chico hermoso y gentil de quien se había enamorado en Preparatoria, no ¿qué tal si se animaba a buscarlo, obviamente no era algo que le conviniera, así que esa misma noche le habla a Hyoga quien ya estaba impaciente por saber de "su" Shun

Seiya. Te tengo noticias del chico  
Hyoga. Dímelas  
Seiya. Lo lamento mucho  
Hyoga. ¡¿Qué le pasó!... no me digas que... murió  
Seiya. No, pero ojalá hubiera sido así  
Hyoga. ¿por qué?  
Seiya. Sufrió un accidente  
Hyoga. ¿cuándo, cómo, dónde?  
Seiya. Hace tres años, hubo un huracán que se llevó su casa, de por sí era una pocilga, en el transcurso de aquel suceso de la naturaleza una viga cayó sobre sus piernas y quedó inválido pero además tuvieron que amputarle una pierna... está chimuelo por unas piedras que golpearon su cara, además le quedó un ojo bizco, una mano no le funciona, casi pierde la voz, no oye bien y le cuesta hablar con claridad, tiene cicatrices en el rostro y lo peor es que casi pierde su miembro, si, por poco y esa viga le arranca su miembro viril, fue algo horrible, parece un trapeador viejo, abandonado y oxidado

Hyoga no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, era horrendo todo lo que le había pasado (si, se lo había creído todo), no podía hablar, recordaba como era en la preparatoria y trataba de imaginarlo de acuerdo a la descripción y un gran escalofrío recorre su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, estaba en pocas palabras muy horrorizado, aterrado, impresionado, incautado, congelado, espeluznado, estremecido, turbado, ofuscado, aturdido, en fin, estaba mal, la noticia lo había hecho sentir nauseas y una lástima enorme por aquel chico ¿qué había hecho en la vida para merecer dicho castigo, debía saber más, si, debía saber que había hecho a lo largo de esos años para terminar así, debía saber más, también debía ayudarle, de algún modo, hacer algo por él, no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados, después de todo había estado enamorado de él por muchos años

Seiya. ¿estas bien?  
Hyoga. Yo debo... ayudarlo  
Seiya. ¡¿Queeee!  
Hyoga. No puedo estar como si nada, pobrecito  
Seiya. Pero no tiene caso, también perdió la memoria  
Hyoga. No es necesario que sepa quien soy, debo ayudarlo de algún modo  
Seiya. Pero es que...  
Hyoga. Nada de peros, ésta semana voy a California a ayudarle, definitivamente no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados

Hyoga cuelga después mientras que Seiya estaba muy angustiado, si él iba a California significaba que se iba a enterar de la verdad y que además se iba a dar cuenta de sus planes con el hermoso chico, debía impedirlo, ¿cómo, debía darle información falsa para que fuese a otro lugar y tratar de que ellos nunca se encontraran pues tal vez el peliverde si le reconocería como su ex compañero de escuela. El día en que Hyoga iría a California llega, su madre estaba muy molesta porque él era quien atendía el negocio de las gelatinas, pero era más importante Shun que un tonto negocio ridículo y poco redituable como lo era el de las gelatinas, el rubio tenía ya lista su maleta y se encontraba en la puerta listo para salir pero su madre le jalaba la maleta mientras le gritaba

Hyoga. ¡Suéltame ya mamá!  
Madre. ¡¡Ningún hijo mío se va a ir en busca de otro hombre!  
Hyoga. Por favor mamá, cálmate  
Madre. ¡¡Mi único hijo me resulto maricón... es culpa de tú padre por abandonarnos!  
Hyoga. No es verdad, son cosas que pasan  
Madre. ¡Mentira!  
Hyoga. ¡¡Que me sueltes!

Hyoga jala con mucha fuerza la maleta logrando arrebatársela a su mamá y a la vez tumbándola al suelo sin querer, esto causa una gran furia en ella y se levanta con la intención de abofetear a Hyoga pero él muy rápidamente sale de la casa y se va corriendo para no ser alcanzado por su madre que aún se encontraba en pijama, con tubos en la cabeza y una mascarilla horrible de color verde. El chico rubio llega al aeropuerto y compra un boleto a California para el próximo vuelo que era en media hora, mientras allá, clandestinamente Shun sale con Seiya hacia una exposición de escultura que estaría por esa semana en la ciudad, habían salido en plan de amigos pero las intenciones de Seiya eran otras, y aún cuando iban en plan de amigos Shun no le había avisado a Shiryu

Shun. No puedo creer que estas esculturas estén aquí de exhibición  
Seiya. Son en definitiva una delicia ¿no te parecen?  
Shun. ¡Claro que lo son, a mi novio le aburre acompañarme a este tipo de lugares  
Seiya. No te ofendas pero él no aprecia el arte... el arte es pasión, el arte te llena las venas de fervor, es vida, es la belleza del alma, sin el arte ninguna forma de expresión vale realmente la pena... el arte es la más bella de las poesías sin palabras en el corazón silencioso de un pobre solitario

Shun miraba asombrado y maravillado a Seiya, esas palabras le habían hecho sentir una sensación extraña, se sentía extrañamente excitado con aquellas, su corazón latía a prisa, sentía unas enormes ganas por aventarse a sus brazos y besarlo ¿por qué se sentía enormemente extasiado con aquel pensamiento hacia el arte, no había tiempo para buscar esas respuestas, mejor sería hacerle saber lo que sentía, dejarse llevar por sus impulsos... Shun se avienta por fin a los brazos de Seiya y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos lo atrae hacia él y sus labios buscan los de Seiya, él no se resiste para nada, también le corresponde el beso rodeándole la cintura y acercando su cuerpo con fuerza al suyo, el beso se profundiza y usan sus lenguas, se exploran la boca y ambos se encuentran enormemente excitados, sobre todo Seiya que esperaba ese momento desde el día en que había visto la foto del joven, pero si continuaba así podría hacer que aquel teatro se le cayera por completo, debía mostrar que tenía un fuerte sentimiento de la moral y portarse educadamente, por eso suelta poco a poco la cintura de Shun y aleja sus labios de aquellos tan bellos como lo eran los del peliverde, Shun estaba confundido ¿por qué lo había apartado si aquel estaba siendo un beso muy pasional?... actuando, Seiya aparta su mirada de la de Shun y con gesto de resignación:

Seiya. No... estuvo mal, no podemos  
Shun. ¿Por qué?  
Seiya. Tienes compromiso... aunque nos sintamos enormemente atraídos esto es imposible  
Shun. Pero  
Seiya. Shun, no sabes como te respeto y por ética no creo que esto esté bien  
Shun. Oh Seiya

Shun estaba asombrado de las palabras de Seiya, definitivamente era todo un caballero, eso lo había atraído aún más a él, en cambio Seiya reía por dentro, había hecho una excelente actuación y ahora disfrutaría de los frutos cosechados de su siembra. Después de la exposición Seiya lleva cortésmente a Shun hasta su casa y se despiden con un apretó de manos a la puerta de la misma, Ikki los ve desde la ventana y no le toma mayor importancia pero si le intriga el que su hermano no haya dicho nada al respecto de ese joven que le acompañaba, no era común en él que ocultara las cosas, tal vez no se trataba de alguien importante... Shun entra al departamento muy pensativo y en sus ojos se veía un brillo especial, Ikki lo mira fijamente y solo en su mente pregunta lo que puede estarle pasando, Shun se pasa de largo y no se sienta a la mesa donde Ikki tenía servida ya la cena.  
Al día siguiente Hyoga va a donde Seiya le ha dicho que se encuentra Shun y para su sorpresa se trataba solo de un terreno baldío lejos de la ciudad, Hyoga se siente muy molesto por aquel engaño, se sentía defraudado y a la vez muy tonto e ingenuo por haberle creído, cae en la cuenta de que todo aquello había sido solo un cuento para sacarle dinero, de seguro no había encontrado a Shun por ser mal detective, por su mente no pasaba lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido, ignoraba que Seiya se intentaba ligar a Shun pero sobre todo que ya lo estaba consiguiendo. Muy decepcionado de haber caído en la trampa decide que mejor será él quien busque a Shun, ahora que sabía que el supuesto accidente era ficción entonces intentaría entrar amorosamente en la vida del peliverde.  
Ese día Shun había ido a uno de sus cafés favoritos a pensar, debía aclarar sus ideas, quería mucho a Shiryu y se sentía bien a su lado, pero también estaba Seiya, no solo compartían muchos gustos sino que también era lindo y atento con él, estaba confundido, además no quería herir a Shiryu porque llevaban algún tiempo como pareja y sabía que él lo quería mucho, tal vez más de lo que él lo quería... casualmente Hyoga llega al mismo lugar, le gustaban los lugares tranquilos donde pudiera pensar, y vaya que lo necesitaba porque iba a ocupar mucho ingenio para encontrar a Shun en esa ciudad, pero ignoraba que él le encontraría primero... Hyoga se sienta en una mesa para dos mientras que Shun ya estaba ahí, sentado hasta el otro extremo en otra mesa para dos, Hyoga no lo había visto pero el peliverde sí lo había visto cuando había entrado pareciéndole alguien familiar, no se iba a quedar con la duda y por eso se pone de pie dirigiéndose hacia aquella mesa, se pone a un lado de él y segundos después de estar distraído Hyoga siente que alguien está a su lado y voltea asombrándose de lo que ve

Hyoga. Tú... tú... tú...  
Shun. Hola  
Hyoga. Ho... hol... hola  
Shun. ¿Acaso no nos hemos visto en alguna parte? Me pareciste conocido

Hyoga estaba boquiabierto viendo a Shun, no había duda, era él, era Shun, su Shun, el que siempre había sido el chico de sus sueños, era él en verdad y lucía tan bien como siempre, y no solo eso, le había reconocido, ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida... Hyoga no podía recuperar el sentido, no podía hablar, no podía actuar, ese era como un sueño, en cambio Shun le miraba desconcertado ¿qué le pasaba a ese chico? Tal vez se había equivocado y no se conocían, eso le preocupo mucho y trato de disculparse pero Hyoga logró recuperarse y adelantársele

Hyoga. ¡¡Si!  
Shun. ¿Disculpe?  
Hyoga. Digo que sí... si nos conocemos  
Shun. ¡Que bien, puedo sentarme?  
Hyoga. S... sí

Shun agarra el asiento para abrirlo y poderse sentar pero antes de que lo haga Hyoga se pone rápido de pie y lo hace antes por él, un poco apenado Shun sonríe y se sienta, el otro vuelve a su asiento con el rostro completamente colorado, Shun le intimidaba, era tan guapo y tan hermoso que parecía un personaje salido de cuentos de Hadas, era casi irreal

Shun. ¿De dónde nos conocemos?  
Hyoga. De la preparatoria  
Shun. ¡Cierto! Te recuerdo  
Hyoga. ¿En... en serio?  
Shun. Si, estábamos juntos en la clase de ciencias  
Hyoga. Si  
Shun. Nunca platicamos y no estábamos en ninguna otra clase juntos pero te recuerdo, eras muy tímido ¿verdad, bueno, por lo visto aún lo eres  
Hyoga. Un... poco  
Shun. Te ves buena gente ¿cómo es que nunca fuimos amigos?  
Hyoga. Mmnh

---- Flash Back ----

Hyoga. Él es fabuloso, hermoso, buena onda, inteligente, buen deportista, simplemente genial, como me gusta  
Camus. Olvídalo, no estas a su altura, jamás serán siquiera amigos  
Hyoga. Lo sé, que triste

Hyoga y su amigo miraban todo el tiempo durante el almuerzo al chico hermoso de cabellos verdes, era sin duda el chico más popular en la escuela, querido por la mayoría, el favorito de los maestros y además podía llegar a gustarle tanto a mujeres como a hombres sin importar las preferencias sexuales de aquellos, porque él era capaz de despertar la pasión en cualquiera, sin duda casi era como un espejismo, solo tenía un defecto... su novio, un bravucón capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela, él no permitía que ningún hombre mirase a Shun como nada más el podía hacerlo y para mala suerte de Hyoga él les observaba desde hace tiempo, estaba totalmente furioso, debía tomar cartas en el asunto y claro que lo haría, pero de una forma en que Shun no pudiera enterarse, así que al término de clases cuando Hyoga caminaba rumbo a la salida de la escuela habiéndose ya despedido de su amigo Camus, el novio de Shun y otros amigos atrás de él lo interceptan en la puerta y pidiéndole que guarde silencio lo dirigen hacia un bosquecito cerca de ahí donde lo ponen contra un árbol aventándolo bruscamente

Hyoga. ¿Qué... que pasa?  
Milo. ¿Qué pasa, te digo que pasa, pasa que no me gusta que veas a Shun de ese modo  
Hyoga. ¿De... de qué... que modo?  
Milo. ¡No te hagas el tonto que sé lo deseas!  
Hyoga. No.. no... yo no  
Milo. ¡No mientas!  
Hyoga. No lo hago  
Milo. Basta de negarlo, te daremos una lección  
Hyoga. Pero...  
Milo. ¡No me contestes!

Milo deja caer sobre Hyoga su fuerte golpe haciéndole sangrar la nariz y haciéndolo perder a su vez el equilibrio, no conforme con eso deja caer sobre él otro golpe pero más fuerte y en el estómago haciendo que el rubio caiga bruscamente sobre sus rodillas mientras aprieta con fuerza su estómago con sus manos y escupe un poco de sangre abriendo a su vez sus ojos ampliamente

Milo. ¿No te defiendes?... está bien, entonces supongo que no te molesta

El chico da otro golpe en la cara a Hyoga y así consecutivamente hasta que su cara está sangrando casi por completo, tenía el labio y ambas cejas partidas y mucha sangre escurría de su nariz, también escupía mucha sangre por la boca y su respiración estaba considerablemente agitada, no podía quejarse mucho del dolor porque hablar le producía un dolor casi igual... cansado un poco Milo se detiene y le observa unos pasos atrás pero aún al frente de sus amigos, todos ríen y le miran con humillación

Milo. ¿Que les parece muchachos, creo que ya obtuvo su merecido ¿verdad?  
Shaka. Jajajaja, parece que sí, ya déjalo, es aburrido  
Milo. Tienes razón, vámonos  
Aioria. Espera ¿nosotros no lo vamos a golpear?  
Milo. Mmnh, no lo sé ¿cómo ven chicos?  
Shaka. A mí me parece aburrido, no quiero  
Mu. Yo creo que ya está muy lastimado  
Aioria. Eres aburrido tú también  
Mu. ¿Quieres probar que no?  
Milo. Cállense, si Aioria lo quiere golpear que lo haga, vámonos  
Mu. Pero...  
Milo. ¿Le compadeces?  
Mu. No  
Milo. Entonces vámonos  
Shaka. Espera... ¿y la advertencia final?  
Milo. Es verdad, no te quiero ver cerca de Shun, quiero que ni lo saludes con una mano, una sonrisa o un gesto, no le dirijas la palabra, y si te veo mirándolo como en la mañana te mueres ¿oíste?... ¡contesta!  
Hyoga. Sss... sí

Milo y los otros dos se van riendo pero Aioria se queda para darle un par de golpes más, esos golpes ya casi no dolían, estaba a punto de desmayarse pero antes de eso Aioria se agacha y lo sujeta con fuerza de los cabellos y lo acerca mucho a su rostro

Aioria. Me gusta como te ves bañado en sangre

El chico saca su lengua y da alcance a una tira de sangre que caía de la ceja de Hyoga por su mejilla lamiéndola y disfrutándola, la verdad es que a Aioria también le gustaba mucho Shun y por eso a él también le molestaba que los demás lo vieran, odiaba profundamente a Milo pero fingía ser su amigo para poder estar cerca de Shun y no sufrir de una golpiza como todo aquel chico que fijara sus ojos en el peliverde... de pronto una sinuosa mano se deslizaba delicadamente por la pierna de Hyoga para asombro del rubio, por los golpes no podía abrir bien los ojos pero estaba realmente asombrado, sobre todo cuando esa misma mano llega hasta su miembro por encima del pantalón y comienza a acariciar, rápidamente se nota en Hyoga una erección y Aioria sonríe satisfecho, se agacha y baja el cierre con la boca, el chico rubio quería librarse pero por los golpes era imposible, de pronto su miembro se deja ver por fuera del pantalón y Aioria comienza a lamer, ¿por qué lo hacía, había que admitir que Hyoga era muy atractivo y que Aioria tenía un gusto enfermo por la sangre, el rubio gemía con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, estaba asustado, aquello era prácticamente una violación... logra derramarse en la boca de Aioria quien está dispuesto a terminar su trabajo cuando se escucha a lo lejos una voz gritando

Shaka. ¡¡Aioria ¿qué tanto haces, vámonos o sabrán lo que hicimos

El chico gruñe ante la voz de su amigo, estaba muy concentrado y molesto porque le había interrumpido así que se pone de pie y mira con desprecio a Hyoga mientras se limpia los labios con la mano y se va, el chico rubio aún estaba agitado y se sentía muy mal por lo que acababa de pasar, y no precisamente por lo que Aioria había hecho sino porque ya tenía una advertencia de que nunca se iba a poder acercar a Shun a no ser que quisiera otra paliza como aquella, eso era lo único que le dolía, incluso más que los golpes, no poderse acercar, saludar o mirar a Shun, eso era terrorífico, sobre todo porque había decidido días antes que se haría notar ante Shun para tratar de que fueran amigos, pero ya no había remedio, si apreciaba su salud debía olvidarse de él para siempre

---- Fin del Flash Back ----

Hyoga. No lo sé, tal vez nunca nos topamos  
Shun. Tienes razón

Entre los dos surgió una plática muy extensa y Shun seguía preguntándose como es que nunca entabló una sola conversación con ese chico en la preparatoria, definitivamente le habría gustado haberle hablado antes, lo bueno es que ahora que se habían reunido accidentalmente ya podrían tener aquella amistad que en preparatoria no se dio. Hyoga le hablaba a Shun de lo que a lo largo de su vida había sucedido, omitiendo claro, lo del negocio de las gelatinas de su madre por considerarlo además de muy vergonzoso algo innecesario, Shun en cambio le contaba toda su vida con lujo de detalles, incluyendo su ahora duda acerca de su relación con Shiryu ya que el mismo Hyoga había tocado el tema de lo amoroso, le dolía un poco que su amado peliverde tuviera una relación pero era algo que ya esperaba, alguien como Shun definitivamente nunca podría estar solo, era el hombre perfecto y nadie sería capaz nunca de no caer rendido a sus pies con una sola sonrisa

Continua...

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, no seran muchos asi que disfruten los pocos que habra, hasta la proxima

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	2. ¿Amor?

Loco por Shun

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Saint Seiya, se trata de un Hyoga x Shun y más)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 2. ¿Amor?

Por la noche de ese mismo día Shun y Hyoga terminan su plática, el tiempo se les había ido sin que se hubieran dado cuenta y es que la plática estaba tan interesante que ninguno de los dos se había fijado siquiera en la hora, nada importaba en el entorno, tan solo importaba aquella amena plática y nuevamente Shun se preguntaba como es que nunca antes se había puesto a platicar con aquel chico. El peliverde viendo por fin la hora se da cuenta que es tan tarde que muy seguramente Ikki estará preocupado por él así que muy apenado se disculpa con Hyoga por cortar de esa forma la conversación pero el rubio comprende a la perfección y no dice absolutamente nada en contra, entonces Shun pide a Hyoga su teléfono celular y éste se lo da enseguida, estaba muy contento de ver que su antiguo amor estaba interesado en que algún día volvieran a verse, Hyoga también anota el teléfono de Shun y despidiéndose cada quien se va a su respectivo hogar, Shun a casa con su hermano y Hyoga al hotel donde se estaba hospedando... el peliverde llega por fin a su casa siendo ya la media noche, Ikki lo esperaba en la sala sentado mientras se tomaba un café, Shun llega tratando de no hacer ruido sin saber que su hermano estaba ahí

Ikki. ¿Qué horas son estas?

Shun. Ah, hermano... ¿no crees que ya estoy bastante crecidito?

Ikki. Si pero no avisaste, creí que algo te había pasado

Shun. ¿Por qué creíste eso?

Ikki. Shiryu llamó cinco veces

Shun. ¡Y que dijo!

Ikki. Que no te podía localizar

Shun. ¿Qué?

Sin entender porque Shun saca inmediatamente el celular y ve que éste está apagado, al parecer la pila se había acabado y es por eso que su novio no había podido localizarlo

Shun. Que mala suerte ¿dejo dicho algo?

Ikki. No, nada

Shun. Bien, ya me iré a dormir

Ikki. Espera...

Shun. ¿Qué pasa?

Ikki. Mira a la mesa

Shun voltea a la mesa que su hermano señala y ve sobre ésta un enorme arreglo floral compuesto por dos docenas de rosas, una docena de rosas rojas y otra de rosas blancas, el peliverde abriendo la boca por el asombro se acerca al arreglo muy emocionado y comienza a acariciar y a oler las rosas

Shun. Sin duda Shiryu es maravilloso

Ikki. Si lo dices por el arreglo déjame aclararte que no lo envió él

Shun. ¿Qué? ¿entonces quien?

Ikki. Viene en la tarjeta, tú debes saber de quien se trata porque yo no le conozco

Shun. ¿No es de Shiryu?

Consternado el hermoso joven busca entre las rosas la dichosa tarjeta para ver quien le ha enviado el arreglo floral no esperándose que dicho arreglo había sido enviado por Seiya, una sonrisa cómplice y un rubor adornan el rostro de Shun, mientras que su hermano lo observa extrañado mientras se preguntaba quien había enviado aquel arreglo que tan feliz ponía a Shun, el peliverde besa un pétalo de una de las rosas y llevándose esa misma rosa a su habitación se encierra en ella sin siquiera despedirse de Ikki, quien se extraña demasiado de la actitud de su hermano ¿acaso ya tenía nuevo novio? ¿le estaba poniendo el cuerno a Shiryu? No podía afirmar ninguna de las dos opciones, tan solo le quedaba quedarse callado... en su habitación Shun se acuesta en la cama y con los ojos cerrados huele la flor que trae en sus manos mientras recordaba la tarde del otro día en la Galería donde había tenido su primer beso con Seiya, estaba tan embelesado que la imagen de Shiryu no le pasaba ni siquiera un segundo por la mente, tan solo en sus pensamientos estaba Seiya, nadie más, si que ese chico le estaba interesando mucho

Shun. Ay Seiya, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos?

El peliverde se sentía triste de la situación, quería mucho a Shiryu y no quería lastimarlo pero también tenía presente que la persona que más importaba era el mismo y que debía ver por él antes que por nadie porque de eso dependía su felicidad, y en aspectos del amor primero debía de ver por él y después por los demás, eso sin duda. El peliverde se queda dormido pensando en Seiya, su Seiya, porque sentía un cariño especial por él a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse... al día siguiente muy temprano Shiryu va a casa de Shun y su hermano ya que se había quedado muy preocupado la noche anterior en que dando las 11 de la noche él lo seguía esperando en su casa marchándose al pasar una hora sin que él llegara, el hermano de Shun es quien abre la puerta dejando pasar a Shiryu, el peliverde aun estaba dormido porque era muy temprano, en cambio Ikki era muy madrugador porque le gustaba mucho correr todas las mañanas, de hecho no hacía mucho tiempo que acababa de llegar de trotar, el novio de Shun ve el arreglo de rosas que está sobre la mesa principal y se acerca

Shiryu. Que bonitas rosas has comprado

Ikki. Si ¿verdad? jejeje, me gustan mucho las rosas

Shiryu sonríe y se acerca a oler una de las rosas blancas y al hacerlo observa que entre estas flores se ve un cuadrito de color blanco el cual llama su atención, el chico estira su mano y alcanza a tocarlo dándose cuenta que es una tarjeta y como la curiosidad mató al gato Shiryu comienza a leer la tarjeta la cual dice "Hermoso Shun, lamento haberme aprovechado el día anterior en la galería, espero que me perdones. Estas rosas son hermosas pero más lo eres tú, ojalá sean de tu agrado, cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto, te quiere mucho, Seiya"

La expresión en el rostro de Shiryu cambia radicalmente y observa con rudeza a Ikki mientras empuña el papel en su mano haciéndolo bolita y tirándolo al suelo

Shiryu. ¿Quién es ese tal Seiya?

Ikki. No lo sé, no lo conozco

Shiryu. No te creo ¿quién es?

Ikki. Ya te dije que no lo sé

Sin creerle una sola palabra Shiryu se da media vuelta comenzando a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Shun quien duerme plácidamente, Ikki sigue a su cuñado entrando los dos en la habitación, Shiryu se acerca bruscamente a la cama y quita rápidamente y de mala gana la sábana que cubre el cuerpo de Shun encontrándose con que a su lado se encuentra una rosa, Shiryu se enoja más y despierta a Shun quien aún con los ojos un poco cerrados observa a su novio mientras se talla los ojos y se sienta en la cama

Shun. ¿Qué...pasa?

Shiryu. ¿Qué pasa? Pasa que eres un traidor

Shun. ¿Qué? ¿de que me hablas?

Shiryu. ¿Quién es Seiya?

Gracias a la pregunta Shun termina de despertarse abriendo sus ojos grandemente, Shiryu estaba muy molesto, nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma por lo que no sabe como comenzar a explicarle o que decirle

Shiryu. ¿Es tu amante?

Shun. No, es solo un amigo

Shiryu. ¿Y que es eso de la nota? ¿a qué se refiere con que se aprovechó?

Shun. Yo... Ikki ¿podrías retirarte?

Ikki. Si

Shun. Y cerrar la puerta

Ikki. Esta bien, cualquier cosa estoy afuera

Shun. Si

El hermano de Shun se retira cerrando la puerta tal y como Shun se lo había pedido, Shiryu se sienta en la cama al lado de Shun y lo observa fijamente en espera de su respuesta

Shun. Seré sincero contigo... Seiya y yo nos besamos

Shiryu. ¡¿Qué!

Shun. Pero fue solo un beso y te juro que no somos nada, de verdad

Shiryu. ¿Lo besaste?

Shun. No somos amantes, no pienses eso

Shiryu. Pero lo besaste

Shun. Si pero...

Shiryu. No lo puedo creer... no de ti

Shun. Shiryu por favor

Shiryu. No quiero volver a saber de ti Shun, me has decepcionado

El chico de larga cabellera se pone de pie dispuesto a irse pero Shun se pone de pie también y lo intercepta en la puerta

Shun. No me odies

Shiryu. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Shun. El me gusta

Shiryu. ¿Y cuando se puede saber pensabas decírmelo?

Shun. Hasta que estuviera seguro

Shiryu. ¿Y ya lo estas?

Shun. Completamente, Seiya me gusta mucho

Shiryu. No tienes vergüenza

Shun. Shiryu yo...

Shiryu. Con permiso

El peliazul quita a Shun de su camino y sale de su habitación saliendo después del departamento por completo sin siquiera despedirse de Ikki quien se sentía mal por su amor, ya que él quería mucho a Shun y seguramente estaba sufriendo mucho... el peliverde se sentía muy culpable, lo que menos habría querido era que Shiryu lo odiase porque él lo quería mucho, pero ya no había nada que hacer, ya todo estaba dicho

Hyoga en su habitación de hotel no dejaba de pensar en Shun, se veía tan hermoso o más que cuando estudiaban la preparatoria, ahora se había vuelto a enamorar de él... el rubio recordando que tiene el número de Shun le marca, el peliverde contesta muy desanimado y cuando Hyoga pregunta que tiene Shun le pide que se vean en el lugar de la otra vez para contarle, sin pensarlo el rubio se arregla para verse con el peliverde

Hyoga. Ya veo, que mala onda

Shun. Si, y la verdad me siento muy mal

Hyoga. No me dijiste como se llama ese chico

Shun. Su nombre es...

El teléfono celular de Shun suena antes de que éste pueda decir el nombre de Seiya y pidiendo disculpas a Hyoga se pone de pie para contestar la llamada, Hyoga observa fijamente a Shun sin perder detalle mientras éste habla por teléfono, si, en definitiva ese hombre era simplemente hermoso y encantador, tenía un encanto que nunca antes había visto en nadie, tanto hombre como mujer, en nadie... Shun llega a la mesa de nuevo con una sonrisa

Shun. Era él

Hyoga ¿El? ¿quién?

Shun. ¿Cómo que quien? El que me gusta

Hyoga. Ah, es verdad ¿cómo dices que se llama?

Shun. Su nombre es Seiya... ¿no suena hermoso?

Hyoga se sorprende por aquel nombre ¿sería posible que se tratara del mismo Seiya que él conocía? Porque en el mundo debía de haber más de un Seiya, eso sin dudarlo, Shun ve la expresión en el rostro de Hyoga y no puede entender como es que ha cambiado tan radicalmente de aspecto, se veía preocupado, así que el peliverde estira sus manos y agarra las de Hyoga sonriéndole tiernamente mientras lo mira fijamente a los ojos, el rubio se ruboriza mucho por la acción

Shun. ¿Qué tienes?

Hyoga. Nada, pensé en una tontería

Shun. ¿Se puede saber cual?

Hyoga. No, es tan solo una tontería, algo inútil

Shun. Bien, como quieras

El hermoso chico suelta las manos de Hyoga y se pone de pie, había quedado de verse con Seiya así que se despide de su nuevo amigo con una sonrisa y se va, Hyoga suspira aliviado una vez que Shun se ha ido, no resistía tanta tensión, tenerlo tan cerca y no poderlo tocar, en ese instante tan solo tenía el calor de las manos de Shun en sus manos, un calor que no deseaba desapareciera nunca... Shun llega al lugar citado con Seiya y éste galantemente le besa la mano derecha, Shun se ruboriza y sonríe felizmente

Shun. Adivina que

Seiya. ¿Qué?

Shun. Soy libre

Seiya. Claro que eres libre, todos en éste país lo somos, las leyes nos dicen que...

Shun. Seiya, Seiya... me refiero a que ya no tengo novio

Seiya. Oh, eso suena muy bien, y yo que quería citarte la Constitución completita

Shun miraba con admiración a Seiya, ese hombre si que era bastante inteligente y culto, sin duda cada vez le gustaba más, sabía de todos los temas habidos y por haber

Shun. Eres tan... genial

Seiya. Y tú lo eres más

Nuevamente Seiya toma delicadamente la mano derecha de Shun y agachándose ligeramente la lleva hacia sus labios besándola sutilmente, Shun se ruboriza por tan galante acción, como solo Seiya podía hacerle porque era un hombre sumamente educado; entonces sin pensárselo dos veces le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos y se acerca a él robándole un apasionado beso el cual Seiya no duda ni un segundo en contestar rodeándole la cintura con ambas manos, las de Shun se pasan a su cuello y profundizan el beso, apasionándose aún más, entregando todo con tan solo un beso hasta que la gran necesidad de aire se hace presente y tienen que separarse, Shun permanece con los ojos cerrados un buen rato mordiéndose el labio inferior, los besos de Seiya eran sublimes, le encantaban y también Seiya estaba fascinado, Shun era un gran besador, sin duda la persona que mejor lo había besado en su vida

Shun. Me gustas mucho Seiya

Seiya. Y tu también a mi Shun, no sabes cuanto

Shun. ¿Sabes? podríamos ir a tu casa

Seiya. ¿Mi... mi casa?

El estafador comienza a ponerse sumamente nervioso ante la proposición y no porque no quisiera o le pareciera difícil sino porque él no tenía casa ahí en California, provisionalmente se encontraba en un hotel de quinta súper barato que se encontraba en la peor zona de la ciudad, un hotel justamente a la medida de un bueno para nada como él porque era sumamente pobre y no le gustaba trabajar en nada, vivía de estafas, estafas que el 90 de las veces se iban a la basura porque era un bueno para nada incluso para estafar a las personas, siempre lograban atraparlo sin que él pudiera robar mucho dinero de sus víctimas, sin duda era todo un mediocre... Shun se extraña del nerviosismo que mostraba Seiya ¿acaso había dicho algo malo? Eso no lo podía saber

Shun. ¿Qué pasa? ¿no quieres?

Seiya. No es eso, es que... es que... tu propuesta me parece inadecuada

Shun. ¿Qué? ¿por qué?

Seiya. Porque prácticamente nos acabamos de conocer, porque yo te respeto mucho, porque acabas de terminar una relación sólida, porque te quiero y odiaría hacerte daño, porque...

Seiya seguía hablando y hablando puras tonterías y mentiras ya que nada le iba a hacer más feliz en esos momentos que hacer suyo a Shun pero no teniendo casa no le convenía aceptar, mejor era inventar una sarta de mentiras para así incluso conservar su reputación de educado, en cambio Shun lo veía con aún más admiración, Seiya era un hombre caballeroso, educado y respetable, sin duda cada vez le conquistaba más, nunca antes había conocido a un hombre así, otro en su lugar habría aprovechado la situación llevándoselo enseguida a la cama, pero no, Seiya no era así, Seiya era muy buen hombre, un ejemplar de hombre mejor dicho (según Shun, claro)

Shun. Ay Seiya, sin duda eres... el mejor

El peliverde rodea nuevamente el rostro de Seiya con sus manos y lo atrae hacia él dándole un tierno, lento y delicado beso, poniendo a Seiya excitado al instante y se retira enseguida dejando a Seiya embobado con ese beso, el mejor hasta el momento y por primera vez mira al peliverde con ternura, comenzaba a interesarse realmente por él, ya no le interesaba tener con él una relación efímera basada en el sexo, ahora quería todo con él, absolutamente todo... el peliverde suspira y se aleja de Seiya dándole dos pequeñas palmadas en su mejilla derecha y se da media vuelta alejándose del muchacho sin decir absolutamente nada, Seiya en cambio estaba hechizado, embobado, ido, total, estaba hipnotizado, Shun sin duda era exquisito

Hyoga regresa al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de que el Seiya que lo había estafado y el Seiya del que hablaba Shun eran la misma persona, tenía esa espina de que eran el mismo, bueno fuera que las cosas no resultaran de esa manera pero si así lo eran él debía de hallar la manera de que Shun lo descubriera ya que por lo que había oído de los mismos labios de Shun es que ese tal Seiya que tanto le gustaba era un hombre, educado, culto e inteligente y por lo que él sabía de Seiya el estafador es que era un hombre sin modales, bastante tonto e ignorante, nada que ver con aquel que Shun describía como el ideal de hombre perfecto, así que debía ponerse en marcha y averiguar eso en cuanto antes, es por eso que llama al celular de Shun y le pide que se vean esa noche para cenar, Shun no teniendo compromiso acepta sin precedentes y llegada la noche se ven en un bonito restaurante

Hyoga. Entonces veo que comenzarás a salir con éste chico ¿verdad?

Shun. Sí, al fin estaremos juntos sin sentirme culpable ya que yo fui claro con Shiryu

Hyoga. Ya veo... y oye Shun ¿podría yo conocerlo?

Shun. ¿A Seiya? Claro que sí, le diré que salgamos los tres a algún lado ¿o tienes pareja? Así iríamos entonces de parejas

Hyoga. No, como te había dicho antes no tengo a nadie, además sabes que no soy de aquí

Shun. Es cierto, podrías ir con un amigo mío ¿o te gustan las mujeres?

Hyoga. No, me gustan los hombres

Shun. Ya veo ¿entonces si te presento a alguien?

Hyoga. Suena bien

Shun. A ver ¿a quién te podría presentar?... ya sé, te presentaré a Alberich

Hyoga. ¿Alberich?

Shun. Sí, él el sumamente inteligente y muy honesto, es buena onda, me parece perfecto

Hyoga. Si tu lo dices

Shun. Creo que Mime también te quedaría bien... no, pero él también es rubio jejeje

Hyoga. ¿Qué?

Shun. No, olvídalo, cosas mías... entonces le digo a Seiya y a Alberich y salimos los cuatro

Hyoga. Esta bien

El rubio sonríe, ya estaba listo, conocería por fin al tan adorado Seiya, aquel hombre sumamente perfecto e irreal que Shun conocía, cada vez estaba más convencido de que ese Seiya y el que él conocía eran la misma persona ya que resultaba imposible que hubiera un ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra sin defecto alguno, pero para sentirse más cómodo y tranquilo mejor era averiguarlo

Ikki deja a su novia Esmeralda en su casa y decide a regresarse a la suya pero no lo hace decidiéndose a ir al departamento de Shiryu, sentía la enorme necesidad de estar con él aunque fuera para convertirse en su paño de lágrimas ya que conocía por demás que Shiryu estaba sumamente enamorado de Shun y él nunca iba a ocupar tal lugar en su corazón... el hermano de Shun llega y toca la puerta, Shiryu se tarda en abrir y cuando lo hace no le pone a Ikki una cara de agrado, aún así lo deja pasar ofreciéndole asiento y algo de beber, Ikki acepta un vaso de agua, su ex cuñado se lo trae y también se sienta en la sala

Shiryu. ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Ikki. Vine a ver como estabas

Shiryu. ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

Ikki. Mal

Shiryu. Vaya ¿eres adivino? Me sorprendes

Ikki. Deja tu sarcasmo por favor

Shiryu. ¿A que has venido?

Ikki. No te enojes conmigo, yo no sabía de la existencia de ese tal Seiya, te lo juro

Shiryu. ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

Ikki. Porque jamás te he mentido

Shiryu. Ikki...

Ikki. Yo... yo solo vine a ver como estabas, creo que debo irme

Shiryu. Sí, deberías irte

Ikki. ¿Tampoco quieres saber nada más de mí?

Shiryu. Sí, tampoco de ti

Ikki. Comprendo

Antes de que Ikki se ponga de pie un silencio doloroso e incómodo invade la habitación, Shiryu era muy injusto con él al haberle dicho eso ya que él no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido entre él y su hermano, pero para Shiryu no era nada fácil ver a Ikki sin pensar en Shun, después de todo eran hermanos y por ese simple hecho iba a recordar a Shun, eso no le hacía ningún bien queriéndolo como lo quería y sabiendo que Shun gustaba de otra persona... Ikki se levanta de su asiento y se retira del departamento sin que Shiryu lo acompañe a la puerta, el peliazul al cerrar Ikki la puerta se pone de pie y agarra el vaso que anteriormente Ikki sostenía y lo observa, entonces recuerda esas simples palabras "Porque jamás te he mentido" ¿por qué esas tontas y simples palabras resonaban tanto en su cabeza? Eso no lo podía ni lo quería saber, él solo tenía ojos, memoria y corazón para Shun, para nadie más... el hermano del peliverde no tiene más remedio que irse a su departamento sintiéndose sumamente mal, jamás Shiryu le había hablado de esa forma y eso le dolía mucho, ahora no solo no tenía su amistad sino que la posibilidad de que algún día llegara a amarlo parecía no existir jamás

Esa misma noche Shun llama a Alberich y le cuenta la situación, su amigo acepta la invitación muy contento, y no porque le interesara Hyoga sino porque él siempre había estado enamorado de Shun, desde que lo había conocido en una galería de arte se había prendado de su belleza al igual que los miles de millones que veían al peliverde, sin duda Shun era muy hermoso y atrayente, el mejor ejemplar en el mundo, y entonces el chico de cabello rosa acepta muy contento, iba a poder ver a Shun, tenían un par de meses que no se veían, desde que Shun y Shiryu habían comenzado a salir porque entonces es cuando se había dado por vencido, pero ahora no iba a dejar que las cosas fueran así, debía hacer algo y rápido, además el mismo Shun le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo al pedirle que le hiciera ese gran favor con su amigo, aunque dicho amigo y dicho favor le importaban menos de lo que a Hyoga le podía importar el negocio familiar de gelatinas (esto para que se den una idea de lo poco que le interesa). Una vez que Alberich a aceptado Shun llama a Seiya y le avisa, Seiya acepta gustoso ya que Shun no ha mencionado el nombre del rubio y entonces todo queda listo, dentro de dos noches iban a reunirse los 4 para tener una cita doble en un restaurante muy bonito y elegante, elegido especialmente por Shun para tan especial reunión

Continuará...

Gomen por la espera, pero es que con tanto fan fiction en la lista de espera pues comprendan que no siempre puedo escribir así que espero que no sea inconveniente, yo sé que además de tardarme hice el capítulo más reducido que el anterior pero espero que no sea molestia, tratare de ya no tardarme con este fic, es el primero que escribo de Saint Seiya y sería una lástima dejarlo a la mitad ¿no creen? Bueno, estaré esperando como siempre sus reviews y comentarios los cuales me hacen muy feliz, ya que aquí mismo en la página o vía e-mail siempre los recibo, así que les doy las gracias y recomiendo que lean mucho yaoi, es bueno para el alma ¿a poco no? jijiji, hasta pronto y cuídense mucho

Agradezco de todo corazón a Forfirith-Greenleaf (como siempre un verdadero placer) a Nayu, MaizaHerlo, Dark Angel-chan y a Pilikita por sus comentarios, de verdad que les agradezco mucho esos momentitos de su tiempo que gastan en dejarme un review, un verdadero gustazo, espero que éste capi les haya gustado, estaré esperando sus reviews, sayonarita y cuídense mucho


	3. Perfidia

Loco por Shun

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Saint Seiya, se trata de un Hyoga x Shun y más)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 3. Perfidia

La noche de la cena se llega y muy emocionado Shun se arreglaba mientras silbaba una canción, su hermano Ikki lo miraba atento desde la cama del peliverde mientras se preguntaba que era aquello que tenía aquel tipo para tener a Shun tan alegre, porque su hermano expresaba maravillas de ese chico a quien lo denominaba el ideal de hombre perfecto... el hermoso chico peliverde cepillaba su cabello con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, faltaba solo una hora para que pudiera ver a su Seiya, su amigo Hyoga iba a llegar al departamento de los hermanos y de ahí se iban a ir al restaurante mientras que a Seiya y a Alberich los había citado directamente en el restaurante, el primero en llegar es Alberich quien tenía fama por ser puntual y formal, la mesa estaba reservada a nombre de Shun y el chico pelirosa llega muy contento y se sienta, mira su reloj y ve que aún faltaba media hora para que llegaran los demás por lo que se pone a leer un libro, a los quince minutos llega Seiya bastante formal, vistiendo de traje y sus ojos tenían antepuestos unos lentes viéndose de ésta forma un poco más intelectual, Seiya pregunta por la reservación a nombre de Shun y el mesero rápidamente lo lleva a la mesa donde estaba sentado Alberich quien al ver la sombra de alguien alza su mirada topándose con la de Seiya, el chico rápidamente reconoce que ese no es Hyoga porque Shun le había dicho que era rubio por lo que deduce que se trata del tal Seiya así que frunciendo el ceño se pone de pie sin despegarle la vista a Seiya, ese hombre frente a él traía loco a Shun y eso no lo podía soportar

Seiya. Buenas noches

Alberich. Buenas noches

Los dos estiran su mano al mismo tiempo y la estrechan mirándose rudamente, por el gesto de Alberich el estafador se da cuenta de que no le era de agrado a aquel chico por lo que deduce que ese también era un pretendiente de su Shun, ambos se sueltan la mano y toman asiento presentándose enseguida guardando ambos un largo silencio

Seiya. ¿Y a quién más esperamos aparte de "mí" Shun?

Alberich. A mi pareja de ésta noche, Hyoga

Seiya. ¿Hy... oga?

Al escuchar ese nombre Seiya palidece ¿sería posible que ese Hyoga fuera el mismo que él conocía? La probabilidad de que lo fuera era de un 90 a favor ya que aquel a quien él conocía también era conocido de Shun por lo que no resultaría extraño de que sí lo fuera, además a esas alturas el Hyoga que él conocía muy seguramente estaba ya conciente de que lo había estafado... Alberich se da cuenta de la expresión de Seiya y sonríe ¿acaso ese tal Hyoga resultaba de peligro?

Alberich. ¿Te sientes bien? No te ves bien

Seiya. Me siento de maravilla, Shun es mi novio ¿hay algo más sublime que eso?

El comentario del estafador no es del agrado de Alberich quien enseguida muestra una expresión de enojo misma que es notada por un Seiya que sonríe petulante y victorioso, ahora si estaba 100 seguro de que ese tal Alberich también estaba que se moría por Shun, por su Shun, pero mejor era que se fuera olvidando de él porque a esas alturas el peliverde estaba demasiado enganchado con él y difícilmente otro podía entrar en su corazón o... ¿si lo había?

Al automóvil de Shun a último momento se le había acabado la batería por lo que iban a tener que irse caminando, el restaurante no quedaba ni muy cera ni muy lejos por lo que no convenía que se fueran en un taxi así que ambos van caminando por la calle mientras conversan una que otra tontería, a Shun le parecía muy simpático su nuevo amigo, era sencillo, lindo y aunque no era muy intelectual su forma de ser era muy agradable, se notaba que no era un hombre de mundo, más bien del tipo humilde, sus gustos no eran iguales pero algunos si eran parecidos y no por eso diferían en opiniones al grado de llegar a pelearse, sin duda se complementaban muy bien... a solo dos cuadras de llegar al restaurante Shun pisa un hoyo que se encontraba en el pavimento y al estar a punto de caerse es sostenido por los brazos de Hyoga que no lo dejan caerse, Shun un poco sonrojado voltea a verle a los ojos y ambos se miran por varios segundos, Shun serio y Hyoga sonriendo ampliamente, estaba feliz de que Shun no se hubiera hecho daño, el peliverde baja su cabeza y se aleja ligeramente de su amigo colocándole ambas manos en el pecho

Shun. Perdóname

Hyoga. No te preocupes ¿estas bien? Fue una suerte atraparte

Shun. Sí, fue una suerte que tus brazos estuvieran ahí

Hyoga. Bien, ya vamos a llegar

Hyoga suelta del todo a su amigo y éste aún sonrojado agachaba su cabeza mientras que el rubio le dice que ya están a punto de llegar encaminándose ambos hacia el restaurante y mientras caminan ambos permanecen en silencio, Shun se sentía extraño, nunca antes se había detenido a oler la fragancia del perfume de Hyoga y nunca se había dado cuenta de que tenía una presencia tan cálida e inexplicablemente el sonrojo de su rostro no podía desaparecer... en la mesa estaban ambos pretendientes de Shun sintiéndose nerviosos, ya pasaban 15 minutos de la hora acordada y esos chicos no llegaban, no se habían caído bien y parecía que nunca iban a caerse bien, ambos enamorados de Shun y solo uno podía tenerlo pero no por eso lo sentía 100 seguro, ya que si ese tal Hyoga amigo de Shun era el mismo Hyoga a quien había estafado entonces un peligro se avecinaba. Ante los nervios y la copa de coñac que ya había consumido Seiya se pone de pie para ir al baño quedándose Alberich solo en la mesa, a los pocos segundos de que Seiya se pusiera de pie llegan Shun y Hyoga preguntando enseguida por la mesa siendo guiados por el mesero hacia ésta, al llegar ambos el pelirosa se pone de pie para saludar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin ver a Hyoga se apresura a saludar a Shun dándole un beso en su mano derecha y después sin muchas ganas saluda a Hyoga sentándose los tres enseguida de que las presentaciones hubieren terminado... en el baño Seiya renegaba en su interior por la presencia de ese tal Alberich, ese hombre se veía de cuidado en el sentido de que era de aquellos que no se daban por vencidos, o al menos eso parecía y lo que a él respectaba ya comenzaba a enamorarse de Shun a quien en un principio solo había enamorado para poderse acostar con él y tal vez hasta sacarle un poco de dinero pero ahora todo era distinto; el estafador sale del baño aún con las manos un poco mojadas puesto que se había olvidado de secárselas y al salir del baño ve hacia la mesa y se da cuenta de que ya Shun había llegado pero para su sorpresa sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ese tal Hyoga amigo de Shun era el mismo Hyoga a quien él vilmente había estafado, ahora si que estaba en un aprieto pero no podía echarse para atrás, ya Alberich lo había visto y muy seguramente al notar que él no había regresado del baño se lo iba a informar a los presentes y muy seguramente Shun iba a decepcionarse de él por haberlo dejado plantado, así que no tenía de otra más que salir e ir a la mesa ya que a Hyoga tampoco le convenía hablarle a Shun con la verdad porque al enterarse el peliverde que el rubio lo había mandado investigar él también iba a caer de la gracia de Shun para siempre por lo que no representaba un gran peligro ver a ese chico frente a frente y no estaba equivocado ya que al llegar a la mesa Hyoga lo mira como si de un desconocido se tratara y finge no haberlo visto nunca, Shun los presenta enseguida y muy contento le da un beso en los labios a Seiya frente a sus otros dos pretendientes que fruncen el ceño al mismo tiempo al ver aquel beso y después se miran el uno al otro dándose cuenta ambos de que los dos también querían a Shun

El timbre de su departamento suena y cuando abre la puerta sin mirar antes por la mirilla de la misma se da cuenta de que nuevamente su ex cuñado ha ido a verlo y no hace más que suspirar hondo y dejarlo pasar ya que si lo pensaba bien Ikki no tenía la culpa de que Shun se hubiera enamorado de otro y él no tenía porque tirar la amistad de ambos a la basura, el hermano del peliverde se alegra de que el amor de su vida lo haya dejado pasar y muy contento entra al departamento con un pay de manzana en sus manos dándoselo enseguida a Shiryu cuando éste cierra la puerta y entra de lleno al departamento

Shiryu. ¿Y a qué debo tu visita?

Ikki. A decir verdad yo vine a decirte algo que ya no puedo ocultar más

Shiryu. ¿Algo que ocultas?

Ikki. Sí, algo que ocultaba por compromiso, pero ahora que ya no estas con él creo que es hora de decirlo

Shiryu. Dilo entonces

Ikki. Me gustas Shiryu, y me gustas mucho

Por fin después de haberlo ocultado tanto Ikki se decide confesarle sus sentimientos al ex novio de su hermano quien al escuchar tan extraña confesión no tiene otra reacción más que sonreír ligeramente aunque en sus ojos se mostraba la confusión, no se esperaba aquella confesión por parte de Ikki, además de que no era muy común que recibiera ese tipo de confesiones porque a pesar de ser atractivo y buen deportista no gozaba de mucha popularidad entre las mujeres o entre los hombres... Ikki por su parte esperaba la respuesta por parte del chico de cabello largo quien se queda en una especie de shock por varios segundos reaccionando solo cuando escucha su propio nombre en labios de aquel frente a él

Ikki. ¿Y qué me dices?

Shiryu. No sé que decirte, además yo sigo queriendo a Shun

Ikki. Comprendo, espero no haberte quitado el tiempo, perdóname

Un poco desilusionado Ikki se da media vuelta para irse del departamento, se sentía muy tonto por haber creído por algunos segundos que su ex cuñado iba a corresponderle, pero claro, él siempre había sido el poco atractivo, al que no perseguían chicas y chicos por igual, él no era igual a Shun por quien todos siempre se morían, él no estaba a su altura e inútil era pensar que alguien que había estado antes con Shun quisiera estar después con él, ese sí que era un cambio brusco, pero incluso pensando así y para su sorpresa Shiryu se apresura y se acerca a él colocándole la mano sobre el hombro haciéndolo voltear, Ikki voltea al sentir la mano y rápidamente siente como unos labios se apoderan de los suyos haciendo que las pupilas de sus ojos se dilaten completamente, aquel beso no se lo había esperado para nada, el pay de manzana cae de las manos de Shiryu cuando estas se apresuran a atrapar la cintura de Ikki fuertemente para poder estrechar el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo, la mano derecha de Ikki se agarra fuertemente del cuello de su ex cuñado mientras cierra lentamente sus ojos y su mano izquierda se apoya en el hombro del muchacho haciendo de aquel un beso lleno de pasión pero a pesar del deseo expresado en ese beso ambos se sueltan cuando se hace necesario el aire separando por completo sus cuerpos, los dos se miran a los ojos largo tiempo hasta que Shiryu se agacha y agarra el pay de manzana en el suelo

Shiryu. Discúlpame por ese beso

Ikki. No sabes lo bien que me hizo

Shiryu. Ikki yo...

Ikki. Lo sé, quieres a mi hermano, comprendo

Shiryu. No es que no me gustes pero...

Ikki. Ya te dije que comprendo, de todos modos gracias por oírme y también por ese beso

Ahora si sintiéndose derrotado Ikki se da media vuelta de nuevo e intenta irse pero nuevamente es detenido por Shiryu quien le coloca la mano derecha sobre del hombro haciéndolo voltear enseguida, ambos se miran a los ojos y Shiryu se acerca al chico para susurrarle unas palabras a su oído, "Quédate ésta noche" le pide con un tono de voz que Ikki no puede oponerse, ese chico era el amor de su vida y le estaba pidiendo que se quedara con él, sabía a la perfección que él estaba enamorado aún de su hermano y que si le pedía que se quedara era solo porque se sentía solo y no porque lo quisiera pero aún así no podía oponerse, Shiryu no le estaba pidiendo que se acostara con él, solo le pedía que estuviera con él esa noche y él así lo iba a hacer incluso aún si Shiryu le pidiera que hiciera el amor con él aunque fuera solo sin compromiso él iba a hacerlo porque en el mundo no había persona salvo su hermano más querida por él que Shiryu, el amor de su vida...

La cena transcurre tranquila para Shun pero muy incómoda para los otros tres que se miraban unos a otros como tratando de decirse lo mucho que se detestaban, además Shun hacía intentos porque Hyoga y Alberich conversaran ya que pensaba que harían buena pareja, ambos eran buenas personas y ambos eran sus amigos así que para el peliverde eran la pareja ideal... haciendo gala de lo aprendido en un curso rápido de Internet Seiya se luce en la cena sabiendo sobre todas las reglas de etiqueta y sobre vinos finos mismos que no faltan en el transcurso de la cena, por su parte Alberich hablaba alegremente sobre lo apasionante que era para él la literatura y sobre los últimos libros de gran dificultad que él había leído, sin embargo Hyoga sin mucho que ofrecer cuenta los mejores chistes en su repertorio, los tres trataban de impresionar de una u otra forma a Shun quien escuchaba atento a los tres chicos presentes, sin duda todos y cada uno de ellos tenía un encanto especial... el peliverde en su papel de casamentero le dice a Seiya que le quiere decir algo y le pide que vayan a un lugar privado para hablar, Seiya a pesar de lo tonto que es entiende el porque su novio hizo eso y accede dejando los dos a los chicos en la mesa solos guiñándole el ojo Shun a Alberich cuando se pone de pie y toma a Seiya del brazo, tanto Alberich como Hyoga quedan en silencio al estar solos, se sentían muy incómodos, ambos estaban tras los huesitos de Shun y no tenían intención de consolidar algo entre ellos pero Hyoga no aguantándose la curiosidad le hace ver a Alberich que se ha dado cuenta de su gusto por el peliverde y el chico pelirosa hace lo mismo con Hyoga

Alberich. Por el momento no me ocuparé de ti, Seiya es un peligro mayor

Hyoga. A mí no me importa si Shun no se enamora de mí, pero no quiero que un inepto estafador le quiera ver la cara de tonto, se merece algo mejor

Alberich. Mnh, algo como yo

Hyoga. Já, si como no

Ante el comentario del rubio el pelirosa frunce el ceño y gruñe ¿qué se creía Hyoga para decirle que era nada para Shun? Él si se merecía a alguien como el peliverde, no como Seiya que era un estafador de primera, el mismo Alberich se había dado cuenta de ello porque cometía muchas torpezas mismas que Shun no notaba porque estaba muy embelesado con él... pasados varios minutos la pareja feliz regresa a la mesa encontrándose con dos chicos serios con los brazos cruzados, para Seiya eso era un inconveniente ya que conveniente era para él que ambos se gustaran y dejaran a Shun por la paz, mientras que para el peliverde resultaba una lástima ya que pensaba que ambos harían una buena pareja, lamentablemente eso no se iba a poder dar porque se veía a leguas que esos dos no se atraían para nada

Shun. ¿Todo bien?

Alberich. Sí Shun ¿y tú?

Shun. También... ¿saben? Seiya y yo nos vamos

Alberich. ¿Juntos? ¿a dónde?

Shun. A mí casa

La respuesta deja a Hyoga y a Alberich con la boca y los ojos abiertos mientras que Seiya muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el peliverde había aceptado que ambos fueran a la casa de Shun porque Seiya insistía en que no fueran a su supuesto departamento que era en realidad un cuarto de Hotel de quinta

Hyoga. Pe... pero

Shun. Perdóname, sé que venimos juntos pero Alberich puede llevarte a casa ¿verdad?

Alberich. Sí, supongo

Hyoga. Mnh...

La sonrisa de Seiya se amplía aún más por las expresiones del rubio y el pelirosa, sin duda él había ganado, Shun sería suyo esa noche, ya estaba decidido y aquellos dos debían de resignarse o tal vez... ¿unir fuerzas? Si, eso resultaba una alternativa mejor así que cuando Shun y Seiya se despiden de ambos chicos y comienzan a caminar hacia la entrada Alberich finge que un fuerte dolor de estómago lo ataca y grita haciendo que la pareja voltee encontrándose con un Alberich tirado en el suelo mientras se agarra fuertemente el estómago y a un Hyoga tratando de ayudar al chico, Shun se asusta y corre hacia sus amigos mientras que Seiya los ve completamente molesto, a él no lo engañaban, esos dos se habían puesto de acuerdo...

El pay de manzana se encontraba consumido hasta la mitad, Ikki y Shiryu se habían encargado de que así fuera y ahora se encontraban viendo la televisión sentados en el amplio sofá de la sala del departamento de Shiryu, veían una entretenida serie de televisión y mientras veían el episodio Ikki volteaba de vez en cuando para observar el hermoso rostro de Shiryu, ese que amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, Shiryu por su parte notaba esas miradas y cuando Ikki volteaba de nuevo a la televisión era su turno de ver a su acompañante, así hasta que sin querer ambos coinciden y se miran volteando enseguida a ver la televisión, para Ikki era costumbre eso de la tensión sexual porque Shiryu siempre le había gustado pero para Shiryu era algo nuevo, nunca había experimentado con su amigo eso que se denominaba tensión sexual y mientras observaba la televisión se imaginaba que le hacía el amor, un sonrojo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y comenzaba a sentirse más incómodo mientras que Ikki recordaba el beso de hace apenas un par de horas, sin quererlo y pedirlo comenzaba a excitarse... sin poderse aguantar más Ikki se pone de pie dispuesto a irse de ese departamento a pesar de que ya había aceptado quedarse a pasar la noche, si seguía ahí sin duda iba a hacer algo de lo cual tal vez iba a arrepentirse y la razón por la cual pudiera hacer eso era porque tal vez al estar haciéndolo con Shiryu el chico iba a estar pensando en Shun, cosa que de solo pensarlo le hacía tener un fuerte escalofrío

Ikki. Mejor me voy, Shun va a preocuparse

Shiryu. Por favor no te vayas

Ikki. Es que no puedo, si me quedo yo... no resistiré más

Shiryu. Es que yo no pido que te resistas

Ambos chicos se miran intensamente, ahora sí no había marcha atrás, o tomaban la oportunidad con sus manos o la dejaban ir para siempre porque no iba a haber otra oportunidad, no iba a haber circunstancia igual, éste era el momento así que muy decidido Ikki se acerca a su ex cuñado y lo sujeta fuertemente del cuello atrayéndolo a él y robándole un beso que no queda sin corresponder pues Shiryu toma nuevamente a Ikki entre sus brazos y hacen el beso más apasionado mientras jadean y comienzan a descender al suelo sin soltarse hasta que están acostados separando sus labios, Shiryu que estaba arriba de Ikki lo mira profundamente y el hermano de Shun estira sus manos rodeando ambas mejillas de Shiryu y nuevamente se dan un beso pero sin cerrar los ojos, ésta vez se veían fijamente a los ojos, el chico de cabello largo se levanta del cuerpo de Ikki sentándose sobre las caderas del chico y comienza a quitarse las ropas hasta que queda completamente desnudo dejando al descubierto ese cuerpo casi tan perfecto que hace que Ikki de solo verlo se muerda fuertemente el labio inferior, como había deseado ese momento; las manos de Shiryu se dirigen al pantalón de Ikki y le quita el cinturón seguido del botón y por último el cierre bajando la prenda ligeramente al igual que el boxer pero sin quitárselo por completo, nuevamente Shiryu se acomoda y toma el erecto miembro de Ikki comenzando a introducirlo en su entrada comenzando el a bajar por ese mismo miembro penetrándose de forma lenta hasta estancarse en el tope jadeando ambos, Shiryu aprieta sus manos sobre el abdomen de Ikki y armándose de valor comienza a embestirse gimiendo por el dolor, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el uke aunque ese papel era de su total agrado y mientras lo hacía Ikki cerraba con fuerza los ojos cada vez que sentía el tope de su miembro en el interior del chico de cabello largo, Shiryu comienza a imprimirle velocidad a las embestidas que se hacía hasta que el líquido de Ikki llena su interior haciendo que ambos giman complacidos aunque aún Shiryu no se liberaba por lo que saca el miembro de Ikki de su entrada y se baja del cuerpo del chico, Ikki respira unos segundos y después se limpia el sudor, se sentía un poco agotado pero sabía lo que seguía, era su turno así que se sienta y quita por completo sus ropas inferiores seguido de la camisa que en todo momento había traído puesta y se acomoda abriendo sus piernas, Shiryu se lame los labios y se acerca al chico, Ikki cierra los ojos al pensar que Shiryu lo penetrará pero para su sorpresa Shiryu se dirige a la parte inferior donde comienza a acariciar los glúteos del chico, Ikki jadea de lo bien que se siente y se queja de dolor cuando siente dos dedos de Shiryu entrar a su cavidad y explorarla, el hermano de Shun comenzaba a gemir, no se imaginaba que Shiryu fuera tan buen amante, el de cabello largo saca sus dedos y le deja el camino libre a su lengua que disfruta completamente de ese orificio, pero Ikki no puede más ante la tortura y suplica que entre en él, necesitaba sentirlo dentro, sentir ese tibio y delicioso líquido en su interior, sentir que Shiryu se lo daba todo, porque él de Shiryu necesitaba todo por lo que el de cabello largo atiende a la súplica levantando el rostro e hincándose mientras se acomoda entre las piernas del chico, sostiene ambas con sus manos y comienza a entrar en él hasta el tope, Ikki intenta agarrarse de algo ante la intromisión pero al no haber nada cerca por instinto se levanta un poco quedando apoyado de sus codos topándose la mirada de ambos, Shiryu comienza con las embestidas mientras ambos siguen mirándose a los ojos, Ikki apretaba con fuerza sus ojos y cierra sus piernas en la cintura de Shiryu quien comienza a descender hasta quedar acostado nuevamente sobre Ikki continuando con las embestidas pero ambos fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas batiéndose en un sensual duelo y un hilo casi imperceptible de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, pronto el miembro de Ikki comienza a despertar nuevamente, aún era rápido para otra erección pero la pasión era tal que eso no había importado, Shiryu se aleja un poco de nuevo de Ikki y baja su mano hasta el miembro del chico comenzando a masturbarlo pero sin bajar el ritmo de sus penetraciones, Ikki estaba al punto del delirio, sus ojos cerrados se abrían por instinto comenzando a ver nublado y a gemir con más lentitud pero completamente hechizado, Shiryu aprieta con fuerza las piernas de Ikki e imprime más velocidad a sus embestidas pero por mucho esforzarse no logra el orgasmo hasta que siente el líquido de Ikki sobre su mano comenzando a brotar el suyo dentro de Ikki gimiendo con fuerza ambos a la vez que unos cuantos choques eléctricos les atacan la región abdominal, sus respiraciones profundas y rápidas y el sudor bañando todo el cuerpo les hacen sentir una gran paz, toda esa pasión desbordada les había robado el aliento... poco a poco Shiryu sale de Ikki y se coloca a su lado cerrando los ojos y suspirando hondo, el hermano del peliverde completamente agotado por el acto sexual cierra también sus ojos unos segundos pues después se gira ligeramente quedando apoyado solo con su codo izquierdo y voltea a ver fijamente a Shiryu mientras con su mano derecha acaricia el pecho del chico

Ikki. Estuviste maravilloso

Shiryu. Tu también

Ikki. Shiryu, nunca te pediré que me ames pero por favor, júrame que mientras lo hacíamos no pensaste en mi hermano

Shiryu. Ikki...

Ikki. Por favor, júramelo

Shiryu. No pensé en Shun, te lo juro

Con una gran sonrisa por las palabras de Shiryu, Ikki se agacha y le besa los labios acostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico mientras se acuesta en el piso, el de cabello largo lo abraza solo con una mano y mira hacia el techo, la mirada de Ikki al hacerle la petición anterior se había quedado grabada en su memoria, nunca, ni por un solo segundo le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que él le amara y mucho menos que algún día se iban a entregar a una pasión tan desbordada como la de hace un par de minutos, sin duda la vida siempre estaba cargada de muchas sorpresas... pero para sorpresas la de Seiya cuando tiene que resignarse a que ese día Shun tampoco iba a ser suyo porque Alberich y Hyoga eran muy buenos actores y el peliverde había caído redondito ante el susodicho malestar de su amigo pelirosa, aunque obviamente él no había caído en ese truco para nada, el peliverde intenta llamar a una ambulancia pero Alberich se niega pretextando que en su casa podrá reponerse con un poco de cuidado y un delicioso té sabiendo que con decir esto Shun se iba a ofrecer para ser su enfermero ya que sabía que el chico vivía solo, Hyoga y Seiya también se ofrecen para pasar la noche con Alberich con tal de que Shun no se quedara solo con él en el departamento y así los tres se quedan en casa de Alberich donde lo atienden siendo Shun el coordinador de todas las actividades hasta que agotado el peliverde se queda dormido en el sofá más amplio de la sala, Hyoga va por unas sábanas y tapa al chico sonriendo tiernamente mientras le acaricia los hermosos cabellos verdes yéndose después al cuarto de Alberich donde está Seiya ahí

Hyoga. Ya deja tu actuación a un lado

Alberich. ¿Solo yo actúo?

Hyoga. Mnh...

Seiya. Déjense de tonterías y aclaremos las cosas de una buena vez

Alberich. ¿Qué cosas hay que aclarar?

Seiya. Que yo soy el novio de Shun y ustedes están de más

Hyoga. Eres su novio gracias a tus fraudes

Alberich. ¿Fraudes?

Hyoga. Verás...

Seiya. Ey, tú cállate

Seiya y Hyoga se ven rudamente mientras el primero señala al segundo como diciéndole, "si hablas yo también lo hago" así que ambos dejan esa discusión dejando a Alberich con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza, no entendía de que fraudes hablaba Hyoga aunque algo se podía imaginar por el concepto que Shun tenía de ese chico y lo que él había podido ver de Seiya...

A la mañana siguiente Shun despierta poco a poco y acordándose de lo mal que se había sentido su amigo Alberich la noche anterior se levanta preocupado dirigiéndose a la habitación del chico y cuando llega sonríe ampliamente, Seiya y Hyoga estaban dormidos en el suelo de la habitación, eso le tranquilizaba, se notaba que su novio y su amigo también se habían preocupado y habían pasado la noche cuidando del chico, que orgulloso se sentía pero lo que Shun no sabía es que los tres habían dormido en la misma habitación en signo de un pacto con en el lema "lo más alejado de Shun" que consistía en que todos dormirían ahí para que ninguno osara acercarse al peliverde y hacerle cosas extrañas mientras dormía, de ser así los demás iban a darse cuenta... dadas las 10 de la mañana los tres chicos enamorados de Shun se despiertan gracias al penetrante olor a comida misma que estaba siendo preparada por el peliverde para los chicos, los tres se miran a los ojos y sin decirse nada se levantan al mismo tiempo y corren a la cocina, no querían que ninguno de ellos estuviera solo con Shun, el peliverde los ve llegar y muy sonriente les pide que se sienten y cuando lo hacen les sirve uno a uno su respectiva ración sirviéndose él al último sentándose al lado de Seiya a quien le da un beso en los labios haciendo que los otros dos los miren atentos y con el ceño fruncido, debían idearse otro plan para no dejar a Seiya y Shun solos ya que podían retomar la decisión de la noche anterior pero para desilusión de Alberich que propone un día de campo Shun les dice que ese día no puede ir a ningún lado porque ese día es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y su hermano y él visitaban la tumba de los señores, los presentes se quedan en silencio y Seiya se ofrece primero para acompañar a los hermanos pero Shun se niega, ese era un momento familiar así que Seiya no tiene más remedio que resignarse, Alberich y Hyoga no insisten así que terminado el desayuno el peliverde se va despidiéndose y dejando a los tres chicos en el departamento de Alberich

Hyoga. Yo también ya me voy

Alberich. Ya era hora, no recuerdo haberlos invitado

Hyoga. Lo sabemos pero no te íbamos a dejar solo con él

Seiya. Es verdad, Shun es mi novio y ustedes parecen no entender

Alberich. Eso pronto va a cambiar

Seiya. Eso crees tú

Alberich. Estoy seguro

Hyoga. Déjense de tonterías ¿qué ninguno piensa en lo que quiere Shun?

La pregunta de Hyoga es contestada por los dos chicos con un rotundo ¡NO! volteando al mismo tiempo con el rubio quien molesto por la respuesta se da media vuelta y sale del departamento del chico, ¿acaso él era el único que realmente quería y pensaba en el bien de Shun? Porque él no pretendía que el peliverde se enamorara de él, el rubio solo quería el bienestar de Shun y sabía que ni Seiya ni Alberich se lo podían dar... antes de tomar el autobús Hyoga es alcanzado por Seiya quien había salido del departamento de Alberich segundos después de que el rubio lo hubiera hecho

Hyoga. ¿Qué quieres?

Seiya. Será mejor que te alejes de Shun

Hyoga. ¿Bajo que condición me dices eso?

Seiya. Con la condición de que soy su novio

Hyoga. Me engañaste y lo estas engañando a él

Seiya. Tú no entiendes, amo a Shun

Hyoga. Si como no

Seiya. Aunque te cueste creerlo

Hyoga. Aunque así fuera eres su novio gracias a engaños, pero yo estoy dispuesto a decirle la verdad aunque también me afecte, eso con tal de que no esté con un estafador como tú

Seiya se queda sin respuesta a las palabras de Hyoga quien se da media vuelta y se aleja del estafador para subirse a su autobús que ya estaba estacionado en la parada, el novio del peliverde se queda pensando en lo que Hyoga le había dicho y reflexiona un poco, sería mejor que él le dijera la verdad a Shun aunque eso no le convenía, pero si él primero le decía la verdad a Shun podía cambiar un poco los hechos volteándolos en contra de Hyoga y a favor de él... Seiya llega a su habitación de Hotel de quinta y decide que sería buena idea pedir una pizza ya que tenía mucha hambre a pesar de que la cena de la noche anterior había sido muy abundante, menos mal que Alberich había pagado la cuenta porque él estaba en la total miseria tratando de aparentar algo que no era comprándose mucha ropa fina con el dinero que le había quitado a Hyoga con la estafa, lo bueno era que la pizza en los alrededores era barata y eso si podía pagar... a los 30 minutos de que ha pedido su pizza Seiya escucha que tocan a la puerta de la habitación y se levanta tomando el dinero para pagar y se acerca para abrir llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando lo hace, el repartidor era el mismo Alberich que cuando ve a Seiya se sorprende tirando la pizza al suelo, los dos cruzan miradas y Alberich intenta huir pero Seiya lo agarra con fuerza del brazo impidiéndole que se vaya, lo jala haciéndolo entrar al cuarto y levanta la pizza del suelo cerrando después la puerta, el novio de Shun se comienza a reír y le avienta a Alberich el dinero de la pizza

Seiya. ¿Eres un repartidor de pizza?

Alberich. Es un trabajo decente

Seiya. No digo que no lo sea pero si mal no recuerdo ayer en la noche Shun platicaba emocionado que eras un altruista con mucho dinero que era sumamente culto y no sé que tantas fregaderas más

Alberich. Y si yo mal no recuerdo Shun comentaba anoche cosas parecidas de ti pero veo que eres un maldito pordiosero que vive en una pocilga

Seiya. Cállate

Alberich. Veo que ambos mentimos para ser de su agrado ¿verdad?

Seiya. ¿Qué hiciste tú?

Alberich. Lo vi en una galería de arte donde yo llevaba una pizza

Seiya. Yo también actué donde mismo

Alberich. Ahora comprendo a que se refería Hyoga

Seiya. Hyoga, ese maldito

Alberich. ¿Es de peligro?

Seiya. Bastante

Alberich. Entonces deberíamos...

Seiya. Acabar con él

Los dos estafadores asienten con la cabeza y después se comienzan a reír, sin duda era una buena idea acabar primero con Hyoga y después hacerse pedazos entre ellos, Seiya sabía muy bien porque Hyoga representaba un peligro para sus planes de conquista y se los hace ver a Alberich a quien le cuenta la historia desde que Hyoga lo contrato y Alberich también le cuenta como comenzó con su mentira explicándole también que el departamento que supuestamente era de él no era de él ya que él solo lo cuidaba cuando los dueños estaban de viaje y había aprovechado eso para que Shun no viera que aún vivía con sus padres en una pequeña casa bastante humilde y también le cuenta que los ahorros del año se los había gastado en la cena de la noche anterior para impresionar a Shun, sin duda ambos eran muy buenos estafando pero solo uno iba a resultar ganador...

Regresando del panteón Shun e Ikki no se mostraban muy animados, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente hace un par de años cuando aún eran muy jóvenes, pero al menos se tenían uno al otro e Ikki se había encargado muy bien de su hermano menor... Ikki se mete a su habitación, se sentía muy cansado, la noche anterior había sido muy intensa e ir al panteón siempre lo fatigaba, mientras que Shun se sienta en un mueble de la sala a pensar un poco mientras oía una música ligera pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando el timbre del departamento suena y él se pone de pie para abrir encontrándose con Hyoga que portaba en su mano un ramo de flores, Shun sonríe y lo deja pasar

Shun. Hyoga...

Hyoga. Quería ir al panteón a dejarle estas flores a tus padres pero sabía que era un momento que tú querías pasar con tu hermano así que te las traje

Shun. Eres tan...

Sin siquiera terminar la frase Shun se acerca a Hyoga y con lágrimas en sus ojos lo abraza tiernamente siendo correspondido por el rubio con solo su mano derecha porque en la izquierda sostenía las flores, pero el peliverde un poco apenado suelta a Hyoga y se disculpa pero el rubio le hace ver que no hay problema, Shun agarra las flores y busca pronto un florero donde ponerlas para que no se marchitaran pidiéndole a Hyoga que tome asiento y después él se sienta a un lado de él comenzando a platicarle sobre sus padres y aquel accidente comenzando a llorar pero siendo abrazado por Hyoga quien escucha atento la historia de Shun; a los pocos segundos Ikki sale de su habitación y observa a un par de metros a los chicos sonriendo tiernamente, difícilmente Shun hablaba sobre ese tema y verlo expresándose de esa forma le alegraba, ese tal Hyoga debía de ser muy especial para Shun para hacerlo hablar sobre ese tema

Continuará...

A pesar de todo aquí estoy de nuevo con éste fic que tenía bastante abandonado ¿cierto? Pero espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y también espero ansiosa sus comentarios para saber que piensan del fic y el rumbo que está tomando, como podrán ver no es muy fiel a la película pero trato de meterle elementos de la misma, así que una disculpa a quienes me dijeron que esperaban ver la escena del gel jejeje, pero bueno, me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, bye

SUS REVIEWS:

**Forfirith. **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que este fic al igual que los de Gundam te siga gustando, trato de esmerarme en no descarrilarme, es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya y espero que no sea el último

**Pilikita y Kororito. **Hola, espero no haberme tardado en actualizar y que este fic te siga gustando y como ya pudiste ver Ikki ya no sufrira mucho jeje, espero que te haya gustado ese giro y en cuanto a Hyoga y Shun tendra que esperar un poco mas

**Dark angel-chan. **Gracias por tu review y en cuanto a Seiya ya viste que onda jeje, ahora a ver que pasa con esa alianza entre Alberich y él, ni siquiera yo sé jeje, hasta el proximo capi

**Nayu. **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que te este agradando este fic y yo espero seguir escribiendo más o menos bien jejeje, gracias nuevamente por leer y déjame decirte que estoy de tu parte, Shun es un bizcochazo jejeje

**Katsuy. **Muchas gracias aunque esa amenaza ya me hizo pensar que tengo que hacer al peliverde inmensamente feliz jejeje, ya veras que lo sera

**Nekoi kaze. **Se que me tarde pero aquí estoy con otro capitulo que espero te haya gustado, yo disfrute escribiéndolo y por la relación de Seiya y Shun aún no decido si llegara a ese grado de intimidad jejeje, de todos modos muchas gracias por tu review y nos vemos al próximo capítulo


	4. Revelando la verdad

Loco por Shun

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Saint Seiya, se trata de un Hyoga x Shun y más)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 4. Revelando la verdad

Tan solo habían pasado un par de días desde que tanto Seiya como Alberich habían decidido deshacerse de Hyoga a quien veían como el peor de los rivales, era un chico bueno y nada feo así que podía ser muy fácil que alguien como Shun se enamorara de él aunque en esos momentos los puntos a favor los tenía sin duda Seiya, el estafador número uno del momento... Hyoga va a visitar a Shun a su casa y su amigo muy contento le abre la puerta, el peliverde lo había invitado a comer, Ikki había salido aunque no sabía a donde y Seiya tenía cosas que hacer, el rubio acepta contento la invitación y por eso estaba ahí dispuesto a hacerle compañía al chico, Shun había preparado una comida especial para su amigo, no era muy bueno cocinando pero no tenía mal sazón, Hyoga muy contento come el sushi que Shun había preparado con tanto esmero y al terminar el rubio le ayuda con el acomodo de la cocina y el lavado de la loza, ambos terminan ese quehacer y Shun ofrece una taza de té verde a Hyoga aceptando él gustoso, el peliverde lleva las tasas y los dos se sientan en la sala para platicar

Shun. ¿Sabes? la otra vez estaba acordándome de la escuela

Hyoga. ¿En serio?

Shun. Si, es que encontré el anuario

Hyoga. Yo no lo compré ¿puedo verlo?

Shun. Claro, ahora lo traigo

Shun se levanta y va a su habitación por el famoso anuario y lo lleva, en la portada estaba una foto de toda la generación pero Hyoga no se alcanzaba a ver, los perdedores siempre eran mandados hasta atrás y casi no se veían, en cambio los populares siempre estaban muy visibles y eso se aprecia cuando Hyoga ve que al frente estaban los jugadores de los equipos de la escuela, las porristas y demás niños y niñas lindos de la escuela, Shun entre ellos estaba casi al frente junto a Milo quien era su novio en aquel entonces, Hyoga ve fijamente la foto y sonríe, Shun estaba tan lindo como lo recordaba siempre

Shun. ¿Sabes? creo que solo hay una foto tuya

Hyoga. ¿En serio?

Shun. Sí, aparte de las fotos individuales de cada graduado solo viene una tuya, estabas en el club de ciencia ¿verdad?

Hyoga. Sí, Camus y yo

Shun. Camus...

Hyoga. ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Shun. ¿Era tu amigo?

Hyoga. Sí, hace años que no se de él pero sí

Shun. Ese amigo tuyo me besó una vez a la fuerza

Hyoga. ¿Camus? Pero si según yo no le gustabas, es más, le gustaba Milo

Shun. ¿Milo?... pero en serio, me besó

Hyoga. Que raro

El rubio comienza a hojear el anuario viendo con cuidado cada foto, en varias salía Shun casi siempre acompañado de Milo, en la preparatoria se sabía que eran la pareja perfecta, ambos eran lindos y populares, hasta habían sido los reyes en el baile de graduación, eso ponía a Hyoga muy triste, era obvio que Shun nunca se iba a fijar en él, ni siquiera lo iba a voltear a ver como alguien más que un amigo, en esos momentos las tenía de perder con Seiya, el peliverde ve que Hyoga se detiene cuando ve una foto donde se están besando él y Milo y nota su expresión de tristeza, Shun lo mira después a los ojos y ve claramente en ellos esa expresión que hacía con sus gestos y al verlo durante más tiempo siente un fuerte ardor en las orejas y las mejillas, Hyoga era muy atractivo, rubio de cabello bien cuidado y un poco largo, labios perfectamente formados, una piel tersa y blanca y unos ojos azules hermosos, detalles en los que nunca antes se había fijado, ahora que lo pensaba él no tenía nada que pedirle a los chicos guapos y populares de sus días de estudiante solo que antes Hyoga tenía espinillas, un corte de cabello extraño embarrado con mucha vaselina y usaba frenos además de que no vestía muy bien y era casi un nerd aún así nunca había sido feo, lástima que en preparatoria solo se trataba de apariencias, que arrepentido estaba de no haberle hablado antes a un chico tan lindo, sencillo y agradable como Hyoga... el rubio siente la mirada y voltea con Shun quien enseguida voltea hacia el anuario completamente apenado, Hyoga voltea de nuevo al anuario y lo sigue ojeando pero había una duda que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía varios minutos

Hyoga. Dime Shun ¿por qué terminaron tú y Milo?

Shun. Yo terminé con él

Hyoga. ¿Por qué?

Shun. Recibí un anónimo que me decía que él me engañaba, no quise creer pero por curiosidad fui a donde me indicaba el papel y encontré a Milo besándose con uno de sus amigos

Hyoga. ¿De verdad?

Shun. Sí, se besaba con Shaka ¿lo conociste?

Hyoga trata de recordar y recuerda aquella tarde al salir de clases cuando Milo y sus amigos lo golpearon y recuerda al chico rubio de cabello largo que se encontraba al lado de Aioria quien se había aprovechado de él y recuerda que ese rubio se llamaba Shaka pero le parecía muy extraño eso que Shun le contaba ya que por lo que sabía Milo estaba perdidamente enamorado del peliverde, tanto que hasta lo había golpeado

Hyoga. Pero él te quería mucho ¿no?

Shun. Eso pensé pero me equivoqué, yo también lo amaba pero no podía soportar que me hubiese engañado... aunque él dijo que Shaka era el culpable, que él no tenía nada que ver con él pero no le creí

Hyoga. Ya veo

A Hyoga le parece más que extraña esa historia ¿Shaka y Milo? Eso era muy extraño, sobre todo porque él siempre había visto a ese tal Shaka rodeado siempre de chicas ¿cómo era que de buenas a primeras se besara con Milo? Además por lo que le contaba el peliverde su ex novio le decía que no era cierto, algo turbio sin duda se escondía detrás de eso y él lo iba a averiguar, se notaba que a Shun le seguía doliendo esa traición, seguramente a pesar de Shiryu y de Seiya, Milo seguía siendo el amor de su vida... Por la noche Shun y Seiya se quedan de ver para ir al cine donde ven una interesante película de arte sobre los problemas sociales de la Alemania en tiempos de Adolfo Hitler, para Seiya era la película más aburrida del mundo pero para Shun era muy interesante, tanto que no pestañaba, Seiya cerraba los ojos y de vez en cuando cabeceaba o bostezaba, Shun no se da cuenta de eso hasta que la cabeza de Seiya cae sobre su hombro y el peliverde voltea y un poco molesto le da a su novio un codazo, Seiya se disculpa e intenta ver la película pero de nuevo deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shun y el peliverde enojado se pone de pie y sale de la sala de cine, Seiya despierta y se pone de pie para seguirlo alcanzándolo cuando está en el estacionamiento

Seiya. Espera

Shun. ¿Cómo podías estarte durmiendo? Estaba muy buena, ahora por tu culpa no la terminé de ver

Seiya. No te enojes mi amor, es que no he dormido bien, la película es muy buena

Shun. ¿Por qué no has dormido bien?

Seiya. Es que he estado ayudando a la gente del orfanato yendo a jugar con los niños y ayudándoles a servir la cena

Shun. Ay mi amor perdóname

El peliverde se cree la historia ridícula de Seiya y lo abraza sintiéndose muy culpable, que injusto había sido con el pobre de Seiya que tan bueno y dadivoso era, en cambio Seiya sonríe muy aliviado, otra vez había logrado salvarse de perder a Shun a quien quería mucho y no estaba dispuesto a perder y entonces ambos se besan siendo observados por Alberich desde su motocicleta de repartidor, estaba aliado con el otro estafador pero también estaba al pendiente de él, por lo que sabía ellos dos aún no habían tenido sexo y no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera pero a Seiya ya le urgía, tenía muchos días de abstinencia y quien mejor que Shun para liberar su pasión así que sutilmente sin parecer ansioso le ofrece que vayan a un lugar donde puedan estar más solos y sonriente Shun acepta dirigiéndose los dos hacia un Hotel siendo seguidos por Alberich que deja su motocicleta en el estacionamiento, los novios entran y piden una habitación, el pelirosa estaba perdido, no había podido llegar antes para interceptarlos por culpa de la moto, debía de dejarla asegurada para que no se la robaran... Seiya y Shun entran a la linda habitación y un poco apresurado Seiya saca de la bolsa de su pantalón un condón mientras Shun miraba y admiraba la habitación, de pronto siente que Seiya lo abraza y le comienza a besar el cuello con pasión, Shun siente que Seiya va bastante rápido y le pide que se calme pero él lleva al chico a la cama y lo acuesta, Shun se sorprende un poco pero ambos se comienzan a besar, Seiya nuevamente besa el cuello de Shun mientras le dice que le encanta su cuerpo y a la vez le acaricia las piernas, Shun se siente un poco presionado por esa desesperación de Seiya y lo avienta apartándolo de él

Shun. Tranquilo

Seiya. Perdón pero eres delicioso

Shun. Seiya ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Seiya. Sí, dime

Shun. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?

El estafador de queda pensando en esa pregunta, era muy extraño que el peliverde se la hiciera pero de seguro no tenía mucha importancia así que le contesta mientras le besa el cuello

Seiya. Tu cuerpo

Seiya siente que es la mejor respuesta que le puede dar a Shun porque cree que él necesitaba sentirse sensual pero para nada esa era la respuesta que buscaba el peliverde quien al escuchar la respuesta se siente muy desilusionado, Seiya solo lo quería por como lucía físicamente, ni siquiera había dicho algo como "tus ojos" que sonaba menos superficial, no, Seiya había dicho prácticamente que lo mejor de Shun era su cuerpo y eso para él no era ninguna clase de halago así que muy triste Shun se sienta en la cama y se acomoda la camisa y el cabello, Seiya no entiende porque el peliverde se ha puesto así y lo abraza intentando besarlo pero Shun se lo impide

Shun. Terminamos Seiya

Seiya. ¿Por qué?

Shun. Tú no me amas y yo no tendré sexo con alguien como tú

Seiya. Pero soy inteligente y culto, soy el hombre perfecto

Shun. ¿Creíste que solo importaba el que fueras inteligente? ¿o el que fueras atractivo? Hay cosas más importantes

Seiya. ¿En serio?

Shun. Claro que sí idiota, como el corazón de las personas

Seiya. ¿El corazón?... yo tengo buen corazón, no como grasas ni colesterol

Shun. Que imbécil estas

Seiya. No es verdad, mira, la Capital de Bosnia y Herzegovina es Sarajevo ¿qué tal eh? A que tú no te la sabías

Shun mira con cara de confusión a Seiya, nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo idiota que estaba, ni siquiera podía entender algo tan simple como que él buscaba a una persona que lo quisiera por como era y no por como lucía pero Seiya era más superficial que nada y además estaba bastante estúpido... Shun se pone de pie y sale enojado y triste de la habitación, y de pensar que él había terminado con Shiryu por irse a los brazos del idiota de Seiya, que tonto había sido... Seiya no entiende porque Shun reaccionó así y preocupado va tras él pero ya no le da alcance sintiéndose tonto por lo que había pasado, y a escasos momentos de hacer suyo a Shun, que bobo era... el peliverde camina apurado rumbo a su casa topándose "accidentalmente" con Alberich quien estaba "casualmente" caminando por esos rumbos, el pelirosa ve que está triste y sin Seiya y sonríe contento, Shun lo ve y lo abraza haciendo que Alberich se sienta muy contento y los dos se van a una cafetería para charlar, Shun le cuenta todo al chico y él estaba muy feliz, ahora solo debía de quitarse de encima a Hyoga pero de seguro era pan comido, él contaba con el soporte de ser amigo de Shun durante mucho tiempo

Alberich. Lo lamento tanto

Shun. No, yo lo lamento, de seguro me vio la cara de tonto todo el tiempo

Alberich. Estoy seguro de que sí, es un desgraciado

Shun. Lo bueno es que tengo amigos como tú y como Hyoga

A Alberich no le parece nada bien que Shun mencione a Hyoga y le cambia de tema invitándolo a salir y el peliverde acepta quedándose de ver los dos al día siguiente en otra cafetería, Alberich siente deseos de ir al baño y se disculpa retirándose de la mesa y dejando su celular sobre la mesa, de pronto éste comienza a sonar y Shun contesta escuchándose la voz de un señor muy enojado, se trataba de su jefe, ese era el celular que le proporcionaban en el trabajo

Jefe. ¿Dónde demonios estas? No has entregado tres pizzas

Shun. ¿Perdón?

Jefe. Eres un idiota bueno para nada Alberich, tu madre ya llamó cinco veces diciendo que no le has dado ningún quinto de los 15 dólares que ganas a la semana

Shun. No soy Alberich

Jefe. ¿No?... lo siento joven, pero dígale a ese inútil cabellos de frambuesa que se venga para acá y que él va a pagar esas tres pizzas que no repartió

Shun. Yo le digo... no se preocupe

Shun cuelga y enarcando una ceja deja el celular sobre la mesa, ¿Alberich era repartidor de pizzas? ¿ganaba quince dólares y a pesar de ser una paga mísera le daba a su mamá? Es más, ¿Alberich tenía mamá? ¿qué no había muerto de una compleja enfermedad sin cura? Además el pelirosa le había dicho que desde los catorce años se dedicaba a ayudar a los necesitados y que tenía un buen trabajo en la empresa de su padre como un reconocido arquitecto, también se sentía estúpido por creer en sus palabras... Alberich regresa del baño muy sonriente y Shun también le sonríe disimulando su enojo, los dos se ponen de pie y pagan la cuenta saliendo de la cafetería, Shun estaba muy callado hasta que le dice a Alberich que recibió una llamada

Shun. Me dijo que te diera un recado

Alberich. ¿Cuál?

Shun. Este...

Sin remordimiento Shun le da a Alberich una fuerte patada en la entrepierna y le dice el recado que su jefe le dejó cuando el pelirosa cae de rodillas al suelo sujetándose con dolor "el asunto", si que le dolía bastante, a pesar de esa cara de niño lindo Shun escondía una fuerza bruta, el peliverde sonríe aunque estaba enojado e indignado se da media vuelta y se marcha dejando a Alberich quejándose del dolor y sin poder hablar, le faltaba todo el aire del cuerpo...

Completamente enfadado Shun llega al departamento que compartía con su hermano y decide darse un baño de agua tibia para después irse a dormir, estaba muy decepcionado tanto de Seiya como de Alberich, al menos tenía a Hyoga, el rubio sería incapaz de traicionarlo o de mentirle, él si era un buen amigo... Shun deja los zapatos en su habitación y agarra su toalla para ir al baño pero algo le llama la atención cuando va rumbo al cuarto de baño, en el suelo había ropa tirada, en una reconoce a la ropa de su hermano pero la otra era ajena a sus recuerdos y se extraña, seguramente había alguien más en el departamento y le parece muy extraño pero cuando avanza más escucha un par de gemidos y se asusta ¿acaso alguien estaba teniendo sexo en su casa? Si, sin duda, y sin duda era su hermano pero ¿estaba con otro hombre? ¿qué su novia no era una tal Esmeralda? ¿a su hermano le gustaban los hombres? Eso era ajeno a sus conocimientos, entonces el peliverde no aguantando la curiosidad abre la puerta del baño que estaba sin seguro y ve asombrado y completamente rojo como su hermano estaba siendo embestido por Shiryu, su ex novio, Ikki estaba recargado en la pared del baño con una pierna sujetada por Shiryu a la altura de su cadera y él besándole el cuello mientras lo penetraba, ambos frente a frente, perdidos entre la pasión, el rostro de Ikki estaba sonrojado y tenía un gesto de total placer, el peliverde se apena bastante de esa imagen y a la vez no puede evitar sentirse triste, su hermano también lo había engañado, estaba teniendo una clase de relación con su ex novio y no le había dicho nada al respecto, se sentía muy traicionado, ese día era el peor de todos los de su vida... Shun sale del baño y la pareja nunca se había dado cuenta de su presencia, el peliverde sale del departamento muy triste y camina solo durante mucho tiempo hasta que sin pensarlo se encontraba frente al Hotel donde se hospedaba Hyoga y lo mira por varios segundos decidiéndose a entrar, el rubio escucha que llaman a la puerta y va asombrándose de ver a Shun ahí y más porque el chico tenía los ojos un poco irritados, se notaba que había llorado, Hyoga abre la puerta y Shun lo abraza necesitadamente, Hyoga corresponde al abrazo y lo deja pasar a su habitación, ambos se sientan en la cama y Shun le platica todo a Hyoga, lo de Seiya, lo de Alberich y lo de su hermano con Shiryu y el rubio no sabía como consolarlo, mucho menos sabiendo que él también le estaba mintiendo, Shun termina de desahogarse y se limpia las lágrimas pidiéndole perdón a Hyoga

Hyoga. Ya no llores, seguro Ikki no quería hacerte daño

Shun. Pero me lo hizo

Hyoga. Dime algo Shun ¿no fuiste tú quien terminó con Shiryu?

Shun. Si

Hyoga ¿Y no me dijiste acaso que antes de terminar con él ya te habías besado con Seiya?

Shun. Sí, también

Hyoga. ¿Entonces? No debes de ser tan duro con ellos, además en estos momentos ustedes ya no tienen nada, él no te engaño

Shun. Lo sé ¿pero mi hermano qué? él no me lo dijo, lo habría comprendido

Hyoga. En eso no te puedo decir nada pero por lo que sé él te quiere mucho, seguro no lo hizo con la intención de hacerte mal

Shun. Tienes razón

Hyoga. En cuanto a Seiya y Alberich no los defenderé

Shun. Gracias ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

Hyoga. Porque te quiero

El rubio pasa cabellos de Shun atrás de su oreja y le sonríe, el peliverde se sonroja, no era la primera vez que veía en su amigo esa hermosa sonrisa y entonces baja la mirada, Hyoga le sujeta la barbilla y le levanta el rostro, Shun voltea a verlo y le sonríe tímidamente, ambos se miran a los ojos y pronto sus corazones comienzan a latir a prisa, por alguna extraña razón se sentían nerviosos, el silencio pasaba a ser el mejor de los sonidos entre ambos, Hyoga lleva su mano al rostro de Shun y le acaricia la mejilla, ambos siguen mirándose y el rubio lleva dos dedos a los labios de Shun comenzando a acariciarlos, el peliverde cierra sus ojos y entreabre la boca, Hyoga baja su mano derecha hasta la cintura de Shun y poco a poco cierra sus ojos atrayendo lentamente el cuerpo de Shun hacia el suyo y pronto sus labios se atrapan en un tímido y cálido beso, sus lenguas siendo una sola y sus labios juntándose de forma lenta, la otra mano de Hyoga la lleva a la nuca de Shun y pronto su beso se hace profundo y bastante apasionado, sus respiraciones más agitadas que nunca y lentamente el cuerpo de Shun es descendido por Hyoga para acostarlo en la cama donde ambos dejan de besarse cuando sienten la falta de aire, sus labios se separan y de a poco abren sus ojos, los dos estaban acostados sobre sus costados y se miran a los ojos, Hyoga quita su mano de la nuca de Shun y le acaricia la mejilla

Hyoga. Lo siento, no debí...

Shun. Ssht...

Nuevamente Shun cierra sus ojos y vuelven a besarse, de un solo movimiento Shun se posiciona sobre Hyoga y lleva su mano derecha hasta el cinturón del pantalón el cual comienza a desabrochar, el rubio se sonroja por esa acción de Shun, el peliverde lleva su mano al interior del pantalón de Hyoga y toma su miembro con ternura comenzando a acariciarlo y el rubio gime complacido, Shun era muy bueno en eso pero de pronto pone los pies sobre la tierra, si eso estaba pasando con el peliverde al fin después de tantos años de espera era porque Shun no estaba bien en esos momentos y él al igual que Seiya solo se estaba aprovechando del chico y eso no estaba bien, seguro Shun sentía necesidad de desahogar sus penas y él estando tan cerca y los dos tan solos tal vez era por eso que Shun estaba actuando de esa manera así que no puede más con ese pensamiento y antes de derramarse en la mano de Shun se arrepiente llevando su mano a la mano de Shun y deteniéndolo, el peliverde abre los ojos y mira fijamente a un sonrojado Hyoga

Shun. ¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusta?

Hyoga. Sí pero... no esta bien

Shun. ¿Por qué?

Hyoga. Estas pasándola mal y siento que es aprovecharme de ti dejando que esto pase

Shun. Hyoga...

Hyoga. ¿Sabes? me gustas desde la preparatoria, para mí es un sueño que esto esté pasando pero no puedo dejar que pase, no en estos momentos

A Shun le brillan los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Hyoga, era la primera vez que se sentía tan seguro con una persona, Hyoga era lindo, tímido, sincero y muy caballeroso, no se comparaba en nada con nadie a quien hubiese conocido antes, el peliverde sonríe y quita su mano del miembro de Hyoga acomodándole el pantalón, los dos se sientan en la cama y evitan sus miradas, se sentían apenados

Shun. Gracias

Hyoga. ¿Por qué?

Shun. Por tu sinceridad

Hyoga. Shun... yo te amo

El peliverde se sorprende cuando escucha las palabras mágicas de los labios de Hyoga y voltea enseguida a verlo completamente sorprendido pero a la vez siente algo bonito, algo que nunca antes había sentido, como cuando se descubre algo que se mantenía oculto y entonces siente que él le corresponde, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que le quería más, después de esos besos que se habían dado y de esa declaración podía decir que él también sentía algo por Hyoga, algo especial que nunca antes y por ningún otro había sentido y entonces acercándose un poco más le hace la misma pregunta que a Seiya, Hyoga no lo piensa mucho y acariciando la mejilla de Shun le contesta

Hyoga. A mí me gusta todo de ti, como eres, la forma en que sonríes y como ríes, tu manera tan bonita de ver las cosas y sacarle lo mejor a todo, tu mirada, tu sentido del humor, tu calidez, lo que sabes, lo que no sabes, lo que piensas, lo que dices, lo que sientes, tu cabello, tus ojos, tus labios, tus manos, tus pies... todo de ti me gusta

Shun sonríe apenado y baja un poco su mirada, nunca antes le habían dicho cosas así, nunca antes alguien había caído en tantos detalles y lo había hecho sentir tan lindo, se sentía tan bien que comienza a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, ahora no cabía duda, Hyoga era el hombre de su vida, el hombre por el que había esperado durante tanto tiempo y muy feliz lo abraza con ternura, Hyoga sonríe y también lo abraza, pasados unos momentos se separan y se miran a los ojos comenzando después a besarse de nuevo sentados sobre la cama y cuando se separan Hyoga mira fijamente a los ojos a Shun, si algo iba a pasar entre ellos él debía ser completamente sincero con el peliverde así que estaba decidido a contarle toda la verdad a Shun, su Shun...

Shun. ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué me miras así?

Hyoga. Hay algo que debes saber

Shun. ¿De ti?

Hyoga. Sí, quiero ser completamente sincero contigo

Shun se preocupa cuando Hyoga le dice eso, su rostro decía que no iba a gustarle lo que iba a escuchar y él ya había sufrido muchas decepciones ese día, soportar una más iba a ser muy duro para él pero Hyoga tenía razón, debía ser completamente sincero con él y entonces escucha atento la historia del rubio, Hyoga comienza por contarle lo mucho que le gustaba en la preparatoria y todo lo que había sucedido con Milo, claro que omitiendo lo que Aioria le había hecho y Shun se siente mal de que Milo haya hecho algo así, que injusto había sido pero comprendía lo mucho que debía de quererlo para hacer algo así, después Hyoga le cuenta a Shun como es que conoció a Seiya y le explica que él lo había mandado a investigar, eso a Shun le molesta bastante pero sigue escuchando atento a Hyoga, el rubio le cuenta todos los detalles sin omisión alguna y cuando termina Shun solo lo mira fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesto, Hyoga intenta decirle algo pero siente el dolor de una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, el rubio voltea hacia Shun sujetándose la mejilla y ve lágrimas en los ojos del peliverde que sin decir más se levanta de la cama y sale enojado de la habitación, Hyoga lo sigue yéndose corriendo sin siquiera cerrar la puerta de la habitación y entonces ve como Shun se mete al elevador y la puerta comienza a cerrarse pero Hyoga alcanza a llegar poniendo su pie evitando que ésta se cierre

Shun. ¡Déjame maldito mentiroso!

Hyoga. Por favor escúchame

Shun. No quiero, vete

Shun enojado avienta un poco a Hyoga y hace que quite el pie cerrándose enseguida la puerta, el rubio se desespera y comienza a bajar usando las escaleras y cuando llega a la planta baja donde estaba la entrada ve que Shun acababa de salir y lo intercepta en el estacionamiento, el peliverde lo ignora y continúa caminando pero Hyoga se le adelanta poniéndose a su frente haciendo que se detenga, ambos se miran a los ojos, Shun retándolo con la mirada, estaba muy enojado

Shun. Déjame por favor, no quiero saber nada de ti

Hyoga. Entiende que si lo hice es porque estaba interesado en saber de ti

Shun. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocaste?

Hyoga. ¿Qué?

Shun. Si no hubieras hecho esa estupidez no habría conocido a Seiya y no me hubiera hecho daño y yo no se lo hubiera hecho a Shiryu

Hyoga. Y tampoco hubieras descubierto a Alberich

Shun. Claro que sí porque las mentiras caen por su propio peso... ese Seiya me vio cara de idiota, burló mi inteligencia y además... yo no me hubiera enamorado de ti

Las lágrimas de Shun caen nuevamente y Hyoga no sabe como sentirse, si sentirse mal por la situación o sentirse feliz de que Shun le dijera que estaba enamorado de él, todo era muy confuso pero para Shun todo era bastante claro, había sido traicionado por las personas más importantes de su vida y a todas las había descubierto el mismo día, se sentía mal, se sentía miserable, que poco valía, nadie en el mundo lo quería de verdad, estaba rodeado de sucios hipócritas y mentirosos... Hyoga se queda callado y deja de insistir, Shun baja su mirada y le saca la vuelta siguiendo su camino comenzando a llorar mientras camina y a su vez Hyoga lo observa desde el mismo lugar mientras se va alejando, el rubio también comienza a llorar y se siente muy mal por todo, si hubiera sido sincero con Shun desde el primer día en que se habían encontrado de casualidad en el café seguramente nada de eso habría pasado y las cosas serían muy distintas, los dos podrían tal vez ser felices pero ahora todo eso parecía nulo y distante, Shun no quería saber nada de él en su vida, era insoportable pero debía de respetar la decisión, el peliverde tenía toda la razón...

Continuará...

Hola, gracias por la espera, ojalá les haya gustado éste capítulo, el próximo será el final así que espero que me aguanten con paciencia, espero actualizar pronto así que no se preocupen, espero sus reviews como siempre, hasta pronto y cuídense mucho

SUS REVIEWS.

**Freeman. **Gracias por tus ánimos y por tus comentarios, espero que te esté gustando hasta ahorita el fic y que me sigas dejando tus comentarios, te agradezco tu tiempo y no te preocupes que no me estoy tardando tanto en actualizar ¿o si? Jeje, pero el próximo capítulo es el final y espero que te agrade, hasta pronto, saludos

**Pilika y Kokorito. **Gracias por esperar por mis actualizaciones, no me tardo poco pero espero que no desesperes, el próximo capítulo es el final y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, muchas gracias por tu review, a mí también me gusta que se mueran por mi Shuncito bonito, hasta pronto, abrazos

**Forfirith. **¿De verdad te parece gracioso? Yo siento que no tengo actitudes para la comedia jeje pero me agrada que te guste el fic, en cuanto a Shun pues como ya viste ya los descubrió a los tres, creo que me fui un poco rápido con la historia pero espero que te siga gustando, en cuanto a Shiryu e Ikki a mí también me parecía extraño al principio pero es una pareja que ya me gusta mucho y bueno, me queda agradecerte por el apoyo que me das en mis fics, gracias amiga, cuidate mucho, saludos

**Nekoi kaze. **Jajajaja, gracias por tu comentario, como vas leyendo ya esos dos no tienen ninguna oportunidad, ahora todo depende de que Hyoga contente a Shun jejeje, espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo y espero tus comentarios, hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídate, saludos

**Dark Angel-chan. **Hola ¿como estas? Gracias por tu review, me hace feliz saber tus opiniones, en cuanto a la alianza de Seiya y Alberich no te preocupes mucho, no podrán hacer nada malo, son demasiado mensos los dos jajaja, pero bueno, ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo, yo también espero no tardar en actualizar y gracias por leer, saludos

**Arkaham. **Muchas gracias, tus comentarios me hacen sonrojar jeje, me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi fic y yo me esforzaré en actualizar pronto con el último capítulo y de nuevo te doy gracias por leer y dejar review, hasta la próxima, saludos y abrazos


	5. La decisión de Shun

Loco por Shun

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Saint Seiya, se trata de un Hyoga x Shun y más)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 5. La decisión de Shun

Shun llega a su casa con el ánimo por los suelos, en sus ojos se podía ver claramente la marca que las lágrimas de la noche habían dejado, sus fuerzas físicas se habían también desgastado pero no solo eso, sentía un gran peso en su alma ¿por qué nadie lo quería realmente? Estaba rodeado de traidores superficiales que solo lo buscaban porque era guapo, en esos momentos deseaba firmemente haber sido feo siempre, así se hubiera evitado penas tan grandes, pero para eso ya no había remedio, el único remedio que había para sus problemas era dejar de socializar y ser un poco más desconfiado, su ingenuidad nunca lo iba a llevar por buen camino... al entrar a su casa ve como su hermano le esperaba en la sala sentado, era bastante noche y no había tenido noticias de Shun, el peliverde había apagado su celular y había estado caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad, pensaba las cosas y lo había decidido, nunca nadie más iba a burlarse de él; Ikki se levanta del asiento y se acerca a su hermano bastante preocupado tratando de tomarle las manos pero Shun se las arrebata y sin mirarlo a los ojos se retira a su habitación, Ikki se preocupa bastante y lo sigue a su habitación pero a pesar de sus intentos por hacerlo salir no recibe ninguna respuesta por parte de su hermano, el peliazul se extraña bastante pero seguramente iba a ser más fácil hablar con su hermano al día siguiente. Por la mañana Shun se levanta y se dirige a la cocina para prepararse café, anoche no había dormido bien y se sentía con bastante sueño pero ese día tenía cosas pendientes que hacer en la Fundación para niños con Cáncer para la que trabajaba, al llegar a la cocina Ikki estaba sentado desayunando un tazón de cereal, el peliazul saluda a su hermano pero Shun lo ignora, Ikki se molesta un poco por la actitud, ni siquiera sabía porque Shun actuaba de esa manera así que bastante decidido se pone de pie y antes de que el peliverde agarre la taza para su café Ikki lo sujeta con fuerza del brazo obligándolo a verlo, Shun enojado pero sin oponerse al agarre solo desvía su mirada

Ikki. ¿Me quieres decir que te pasa Shun?

Shun. No me toques

Poniendo ahora sí resistencia Shun arrebata su mano del agarre de su hermano y agarra la taza para su café pero Ikki no se iba a dar por vencido, él y Shun tenían un fuerte lazo como hermanos y sabía perfectamente que su hermano estaba molesto por algo pero no sabía exactamente el porque de su enojo, no iba a estar dispuesto a que las cosas siguieran así que nuevamente se acerca a él pero lo agarra con fuerza de los hombros obligándolo a verlo a los ojos, la mirada de Shun era ruda y fría

Ikki. Dime que te hice

Shun. ¿Y todavía preguntas? ¡Cínico!

Enojado por el tono de su voz Ikki le da una bofetada a su hermano, Shun no mueve ni un poco su cabeza por el impacto, tan solo intensifica su mirada fría y ruda mientras que Ikki se comienza a sentir un poco culpable y tratando de liberar la tensión atrae el cuerpo de Shun hacia consigo y le da un fuerte abrazo

Ikki. Perdóname

Shun. Suéltame

Ikki. Me duele que me trates así ¿qué te pasa hermano?

Shun. ¿Qué me pasa? Pasa que estoy harto de que todos me vean cara de idiota

Ikki. ¿Qué?

Consternado por la aseveración de su hermano Ikki separa el abrazo y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, jamás había visto esa determinación en el rostro de Shun y eso le preocupa bastante

Ikki. No entiendo

Shun. Claro que entiendes, todos me han engañado, todos

Ikki. ¿Quiénes son todos?

Shun. Hyoga, Alberich, Seiya... ¡tú!

Ikki. ¿Yo? no comprendo

Shun sonríe sarcásticamente cuando ve "la preocupación" de su hermano, él sin duda era el mayor hipócrita de todos, Shun enojado mueve sus brazos de tal forma que golpea los de Ikki y éste lo suelta de los hombros, el peliverde se dirige a la tetera que le anunciaba que el agua estaba bastante caliente y se sirve en su taza mientras es observado por Ikki que se encontraba bastante incómodo por ese horrible silencio de su hermano, Shun deja la tetera en la estufa y se prepara su café ignorando por completo a su hermano, Ikki se acerca de nuevo a él pero al ponerle una mano sobre uno de sus hombros Shun se gira hacia él y le devuelve la bofetada que momentos atrás Ikki le había dado, el peliazul mira asombrado a su hermano mientras se sujeta la mejilla

Shun. ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y déjame!

Ikki. Shun, te desconozco

Shun. No, soy yo quien ya no sabe quien eres

Ikki. Pero ¿por qué? ¿qué te hice?

Shun. ¡¡Tienes sexo con Shiryu!

Olvidándose de su café Shun se va de la cocina con los ojos bastantes húmedos, a punto de soltar lágrimas mientras que Ikki se queda bastante pasmado, ¿en qué momento Shun se había enterado de su relación con Shiryu? Ahora comprendía porque su hermano se comportaba de esa forma con él pero aún así ¿qué no el mismo Shun era quien había terminado con Shiryu? ¿por qué entonces le molestaba tanto que él mantuviera una relación con su ex? Dispuesto a no quedarse con esas dudas Ikki va hasta la habitación de su hermano y toca con fuerza para que le abra pero Shun no lo hace, molesto el peliazul va a la cocina y agarra un cuchillo para intentar abrir la puerta del cuarto del peliverde lográndolo segundos después, Shun se enoja bastante por aquello y se acerca a su hermano

Shun. ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Ikki. No, dime que demonios te sucede a ti

Shun. Ya te lo dije, estoy harto de todos

Ikki. Shun, entiende algo, tú terminaste con Shiryu, tú lo engañaste con Seiya ¿recuerdas?

Shun. No tienes que recordármelo porque no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy

Ikki se sorprende de la confesión de Shun ¿qué estaba arrepentido de haber dejado al chico de cabello largo? Eso si representaba una contrariedad para él ya que si el peliverde decía eso a Shiryu seguramente el chico volvería a sus brazos y él tendría que resignarse nuevamente, ese pensamiento le causaba dolor en el estómago, estaba a punto de perder a Shiryu y sin poderlo evitar un par de lágrimas luchan por salir de sus ojos, Shun lo mira asombrado y se preocupa un poco

Shun. Ikki...

Ikki. Shun, yo no lo hice para lastimarte, realmente amo a Shiryu

Shun. ¿Lo... amas?

Debía aceptar que estaba sorprendido, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su hermano estuviera enamorado de su ex novio, le resultaba difícil de creer, pero por la expresión de Ikki no cabía duda

Shun. ¿Desde cuándo?

Ikki. Pasó sin darme cuenta, cuando me di cuenta lo amaba profundamente pero ustedes se veían tan bien juntos, tuve que guardar las apariencias

Shun. ¿Sufriste por mi culpa?... lo siento mucho hermano

Volviendo a ser el Shun de antes el peliverde se lanza a los brazos del peliazul y le da un fuerte abrazo, Ikki le corresponde y permanecen así por varios minutos, cuando se sueltan se miran fijamente a los ojos y Shun sonríe a su hermano acariciando su mejilla izquierda

Shun. Perdóname Ikki, no tenía idea pero es que... me sentía tan mal

Ikki. ¿Quieres contarme?

El peliverde toma la mano de su hermano y lo dirige a la cama donde ambos se sientan y Shun comienza a contarle todo a su hermano quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, al menos no de Alberich y Hyoga ya que a Seiya desde un principio le había tenido bastante desconfianza pero sin decir nada escucha todo hasta que su hermano termina, Shun estaba llorando y tomaba con fuerza la mano de Ikki quien le sonreía tiernamente mientras con su otra mano acariciaba los cabellos del peliverde

Ikki. ¿Y que vas a hacer?

Shun. No lo sé, siento que no valgo nada

Ikki. ¡No digas eso Shun!

Shun. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿por qué todos se burlan de mí?

Shun suelta la mano de su hermano y se abraza a él comenzando a llorar nuevamente, Ikki lo abraza con fuerza sintiéndose también muy mal...

Mientras tanto en el Hotel de quinta donde se hospedaba Seiya éste pensaba la forma en como recuperar a Shun, el chico sabía ya que él no era ningún intelectual pero ignoraba completamente que él era un estafador que había sido contratado por su buen amigo Hyoga para investigarlo, si usaba eso tal vez iba a quedar como el héroe de la película al haber sido sincero con Shun y de paso echaba a Hyoga de cabeza, ese era buen plan, lástima que el estafador ignoraba por completo que esa historia Shun ya la sabía... Seiya dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan se pone de pie pero antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta se escucha que alguien toca con desesperación, Seiya no sabiendo de quien se trata se asusta un poco, seguido se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas de policías porque en ese barrio feo ocurrían muchos asesinatos, pero él estaba prevenido así que agarra el bate de baseball que le había robado a un niño y con cautela se acerca a la puerta y la abre, tras ella se encontraba Alberich quien al ver el bate de baseball se asusta y grita

Alberich. ¿Estas loco?

Seiya. Que escándalo, pasa

Seiya avienta el bate y éste cae a un lado de la cama, Alberich todavía asustado se dirige directamente a la cama sentándose en ella, Seiya frunce el entrecejo por las confianzas que Alberich tomaba pero no le dice nada, ambos se mostraban serios

Seiya. ¿Y? ¿a qué has venido?

Alberich. Shun me descubrió

Seiya. A mí también, y estoy preocupado

Alberich. ¿Por qué?

Seiya. Piensa cabeza hueca, nuestro Shun pudo haberse ido a los brazos de ese rubio fastidioso ¿no crees?

Alberich. ¡Cierto! Debemos hacer algo

Seiya. Pienso igual, debemos decirle a Shun todo acerca de Hyoga y unas cuantas mentiras

Alberich. Hecho

Ambos sujetos se comienzan a reír por su estúpido y absurdo plan, otra vez estaban unidos para derrotar a Hyoga sin saber siquiera que él mismo se había delatado ante el peliverde, pero una vez que se deshicieran de Hyoga entonces sí podían hacerse pedazos entre ellos...

Ese mismo día Seiya y Alberich se ponen en marcha y van a la casa del peliverde, Shun no se encontraba y quien les abre es Ikki, el peliazul como si nada los deja pasar y los hace sentar en la sala, ellos creyendo que el chico no sabe nada al respecto comienzan a hablar con confianza

Alberich. Que lástima que Shun no está

Ikki. Sí

Alberich. Tuve que dejar mis asuntos en las Fundaciones, tenía una agenda tan ocupada

Ikki. Me imagino

Seiya. ¿Shun no te ha platicado algo?

Ikki. No hemos tenido tiempo

Seiya. Ya veo

Ikki. Ay pero que descortés soy ¿quieren algo de beber?

Alberich. Sí Ikki, gracias

Seiya. Yo no, gracias

Ikki. Ándale, les traeré mi té especial

Con una sonrisa surcándole los labios Ikki se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina con toda tranquilidad, cuando se retira Alberich y Seiya voltean a verse y se sonríen, ese hermano de Shun seguro no sabía nada así que iba a ser muy fácil manipular la información... a los pocos minutos llega Ikki con tres tazas de té sobre una bandeja y la deposita sobre la mesa de centro, Seiya se ofrece a servir las tazas pero Ikki se lo impide haciéndolo él, la primera taza que levanta se la da a Seiya y la segunda a Alberich, después toma la suya y antes de beber espera a que ambos chicos beban de sus tazas, después sonríe y ahora el toma de la suya, Alberich y Seiya comienzan a platicarle a Ikki sobre Hyoga diciendo una gran cantidad de mentiras mientras beben de sus té, al terminar de tomar el té y de contarle a Ikki sobre el rubio ambos chicos se ponen de pie y se despiden a la entrada del departamento de los hermanos

Ikki. Es una lástima que hayan alcanzado a ver a Shun

Seiya. Sí, es verdad

Alberich. Bueno, nos retiramos

Ikki. Que les vaya bien

Saludando moviendo su mano derecha Ikki se despide de los estafadores y al cerrar la puerta se comienza a reír a carcajadas mientras agarra su taza de té y comienza a beber el líquido llegando después a la cocina, Ikki abre la alacena y saca de ahí un frasco de color negro

Ikki. Suerte con el señor purgante chicos

Nuevamente Ikki se comienza a reír a carcajadas, a los pocos minutos llega Shun y se sorprende de ver las dos tazas sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y se dirige a la cocina donde se podía aún escuchar las risas de Ikki

Shun. ¿De qué te ríes?

Ikki. Hice una niñada

Shun. ¿Niñada?

Ikki. Sí, vinieron Seiya y Alberich y les di purgante

Shun. Ay Ikki

A pesar de que sabía que había estado mal Shun no puede evitar reír un poco, que tonto había sido al odiar a su hermano por una tontería si él sabía claramente que Ikki siempre estaba para él, era un gran hermano...

Mientras caminan por la calle Seiya y Alberich comentando lo bien que había estado la actuación, el pelirrosa se detiene de repente y sin aviso, el castaño voltea y lo ve fijamente, Alberich estaba algo pálido y actuaba extraño

Seiya. ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves mal

Alberich. Es mí... estómago

Seiya. ¿Qué con él?

Alberich. Me...

Sin terminar de decir lo que tenía Alberich se va corriendo y aprovechando que había un parque cerca para esconderse atrás de unos arbustos mientras que Seiya se queda pasmado ante la situación, parecía que el pelirosa había visto un fantasma pero de pronto él también siente un fuerte dolor de estómago que lo hace caer de rodillas al suelo y sujetarse con fuerza el estómago

Seiya. Ay Dios ¿qué me pasa?

Completamente rojo por el esfuerzo de aguantarse las ganas de hacer del baño Seiya no aguanta más y también se va corriendo rumbo al parque escondiéndose atrás de otro arbusto; no muy lejos de ahí un par de policías iban caminando haciendo su ronda nocturna de costumbre, ambos iban tranquilamente platicando hasta que uno se detiene haciendo que por consiguiente su compañero también lo haga

Policía 1. ¿Qué pasa?

Policía 2. ¿No te da un olor a... aguas negras?

Policía 1. Ahora que lo dices... que horror, es verdad

Policía 2. Tal vez hay algún problema, recorramos el área para reportar alguna posible falla en el alcantarillado

Policía 1. Cierto, después de todo no hay nada que hacer

La pareja de policías comienzan a recorrer el área y se separan para poder cubrir más área, uno de ellos se encuentra con la desagradable sorpresa de ver a Seiya mientras que el otro se topa con Alberich, ambos chicos completamente apenados no tienen más remedio que acompañar a los policías por su falta, esa noche la iban a pasar irremediablemente en la cárcel...

Un par de días después en el departamento de Shun él y su hermano se encontraban preparando la comida, pasaba del mediodía y era un tranquilo sábado, el peliazul no decía nada pero había notado más serio a Shun esos días que de costumbre, se notaba que una de las tres traiciones que había descubierto le dolía realmente aunque no sabía exactamente de quien, si por Seiya, por Alberich o tal vez por Hyoga, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, después de todo aún estaba reciente esa herida... de pronto el timbre del departamento suena e Ikki se ofrece para abrir llevándose una sorpresa no muy grata, Alberich y Seiya estaban ahí, dispuestos a encarar a Shun, no estaban dispuestos a perderlo, Shun sale de la cocina al no oír ninguna clase de ruido y también se lleva una desagradable sorpresa al ver a ese par de charlatanes, ambos chicos al ver a Shun se acercan a él a prisa, los dos se hincan frente a él y alzan la mirada topándose con la del peliverde que los observaba fríamente

Shun. ¿Qué demonios quieren?

Seiya. Por favor perdóname mi amor

Shun. No te perdono y no me digas mi amor

Seiya. Pero...

Alberich. Cállate... por favor Shuncito, perdóname

Shun. A ti menos, me engañaste por muchísimo tiempo, yo te quería mucho Alberich

Alberich. ¿Y ya no me quieres?

Shun. No, ni tantito

Shun se cruza de brazos y los voltea la cara, ambos chicos comienzan a llorar y cada uno se abraza a una pierna del chico, Shun se desequilibra un poco y enojado intenta empujarlos pero ambos estaban sujetos a las piernas de Shun como garrapatas

Seiya. Perdóname por favor... yo necesito a alguien con tu cuerpo... digo, con tú corazón

Shun. ¡Ush! ¿sigues con eso?

Alberich. Por favor perdóname, te prometo que tendrás pizzas gratis dos veces por semana

Shun. ¡¿Por qué eres tan descarado!

Seiya. Por favor Shun

Alberich. Por favor Shun

Completamente exasperado Shun comienza a jalar a los chicos de sus cabellos para que lo suelten pero ninguno baja la guardia aferrándose fuertemente a las piernas del chico mientras que Ikki los observa sorprendido, que loco se veía ese cuadro frente a él pero de repente el timbre suena y siendo Ikki el único disponible se acerca para abrir, ahí estaba Shiryu, los dos se saludan con un beso y enseguida la escena ridícula que estaban montando Seiya y Alberich llama la atención del ex novio del peliverde, Shiryu se acerca en compañía de su nueva pareja y ambos observan

Shiryu. ¿Qué pasa?

Ikki. Están locos por Shun

Shiryu. Oh, ya veo

Sin causarle mayor sorpresa pues sabía lo asediado que era su ex novio Shiryu pide un vaso con agua a Ikki y ambos se retiran a la cocina dejando a Shun solo con la responsabilidad de quitarse a los parásitos de encima

Shun. ¡B A S T A!

En su último intento por quitarse a los chicos de encima Shun grita con todas sus fuerzas, Seiya y Alberich se calman un poco pero no sueltan al peliverde quien estaba bastante molesto por la situación, de pronto el timbre suena de nuevo pero ni Shiryu ni Ikki abren pues estaban bastante concentrados besándose en la cocina

Shun. ¿Podrían soltarme para poder abrir?

Seiya. No, no te soltaremos

Shun. Prometo escuchar sus explicaciones tranquilamente

Ambos chicos voltean a verse y los dos asienten al mismo tiempo y a los pocos segundos los dos sueltan a Shun quien se dirige a la puerta y abre llevándose una gran sorpresa, ahí, frente a él estaba una de las personas más importantes de su vida, ahí, frente a él y bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraba Milo, su antiguo y más grande amor, una gran sonrisa no puede evitarse aparecer en sus labios y sin pensarlo se lanza a sus brazos siendo al instante correspondido, Alberich y Seiya voltean a verse y ponen cara de preocupación ¿quién era ese y porque Shun le abrazaba de esa forma? Que gran problema... el peliverde y su ex novio se sueltan, ambos sonreían ampliamente

Shun. Pero ¿cómo es que...?

Milo. Gracias a él

Shun. ¿A él?

Extrañado completamente Shun voltea hacia donde apuntaba Milo viendo como poco a poco la figura de Hyoga se dejaba ver desde el pasillo, Shun se sorprende completamente ¿Hyoga había conseguido localizar a Milo y se lo había llevado hasta allá? Eso era sin duda un acto bastante noble, pero eso no borraba todo lo malo que el rubio había hecho. Hyoga se pasa tímidamente adentro del departamento, Alberich y Seiya se ponen de pie y al mismo tiempo se acercan corriendo hacia Hyoga

Seiya. Él Shun, él fue el culpable de todo

Alberich. Si, es verdad

Milo. No sé de que hablan pero éste hombre me trajo hasta aquí para que pudiera arreglarme con Shun a pesar de que está muy enamorado de él... Hyoga, te agradezco mucho y a la vez te pido perdón por lo que sucedió en la preparatoria

Por lo comentarios de Milo el rubio se sonroja y también Shun lo hace, un silencio invade a todos los presentes y en ese momento salen Ikki y Shiryu de la cocina, habían escuchado más alboroto del anterior, Hyoga aún apenado mira a Shun fijamente a los ojos y éste le corresponde la mirada

Hyoga. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y sé lo mucho que significa para ti Milo, por eso yo lo traje hasta aquí, él te explicará como sucedieron las cosas

Shun. Hyoga...

Hyoga. Yo no creo tener nada más que hacer aquí, espero que seas feliz

Shun. Gracias... Milo y yo te agradecemos todo

Hyoga. Bueno me voy, adiós

Metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos Hyoga se aleja hacia la puerta y sale, Shun mira fijamente hacia la puerta y al cerrarse ésta cierra unos segundos sus ojos, se acerca después a Milo y le da un fuerte abrazo, Shiryu e Ikki sonríen observando a la nueva pareja mientras que Alberich y Seiya completamente congelados observan como los dos se besan tiernamente, Seiya enojado se acerca a Shun

Seiya. Pero... ¿y todo lo que vivimos?

Alberich. ¿Y nuestro amor?

Shun. ¿Qué? ¿y tienen todavía el descaro?

Seiya. Por favor Shun, te prometo que el sexo será bueno, bastante bueno

Alberich. Yo también soy bueno en la cama, escógeme a mí

Shun. Parece ser que ustedes aún no entienden nada

Seiya. Claro que lo entiendo, soy inteligente ¿recuerdas?

Shun. ¡Uy! ¡¡L A R G O D E A Q U I!

Haciendo gala de todas sus fuerzas Shun sujeta a ambos muchachos de la tela de la camisa y Milo le abre la puerta, el peliverde avienta a ambos muchachos al pasillo y se sacude las manos entrando nuevamente al departamento y azotando la puerta, Milo sonríe ampliamente y nuevamente los dos se abrazan

Shun. Ahora sí, cuéntame todo

Ikki. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, comeremos fuera

Shiryu. Adiós y suerte

Ambos chicos salen enseguida del departamento dejando a Milo y a Shun solos sentados en la sala para conversar, Milo es quien comienza a contar la historia de lo que había sucedido cuando aún estudiaban la preparatoria, Shaka, viejo amigo de él siempre había estado enamorado de Milo aparentando muy bien sus verdaderos gustos estando siempre rodeado de lindas chicas mientras que Camus, el mejor amigo de Hyoga en la preparatoria siempre había estado enamorado de Shun pero por ocultárselo al rubio le había mentido diciendo que a quien realmente amaba era a Milo pero ese dato era completamente falso, entonces tanto Shaka como Camus se había aliado para separar a la pareja, Shaka intentaría quedarse con Milo mientras que Camus se quedaría con Shun y había sido el propio Camus quien había convencido a Shaka de que le llenara a Milo la cabeza de ideas con respecto a Hyoga para que él se pusiera completamente celoso e hiciera cosas como aquel día al salir de clases en que lo habían golpeado, esa había sido idea de Camus, golpear a su propio amigo para que desistiera de querer acercársele a Shun y el día que el peliverde había visto a Shaka y a Milo besándose era porque el propio Shaka le había enviado el anónimo a Shun diciéndole que su novio lo engañaba y así cuando Shun fuera para averiguar si era cierto o no Shaka había aprovechado para besarlo y que Shun los viera y después de eso Camus había aprovechado para besar también a Shun a la fuerza, pero ninguno de los dos había logrado su cometido ya que Shun se había mudado de ciudad tras acabar la preparatoria y Milo había despreciado a Shaka después de lo sucedido por lo que el plan había sido en vano...

Shun escucha toda la historia y no lo podía creer, el mejor amigo de Hyoga había fraguado el plan más horrible que había escuchado y él había sido víctima también, Milo estaba profundamente contento de haberse reencontrado con Shun y el peliverde también lo estaba, Milo había sido su más grande amor en preparatoria. El peliverde se acerca un poco más y lo abraza con fuerza siendo correspondido

Shun. Gracias por estar aquí

Milo. Yo también estoy feliz de volver a tenerte pero... ¿estas seguro?

Shun. ¿Qué?

Milo. Vi tu mirada cuando ese tal Hyoga se fue

Shun. ¿Y qué con eso?

Milo. ¿Te enamoraste de él?

Shun se calla ante la pregunta y sonriendo Milo se separa de él, Shun no comprende porque y voltea a verle sorprendido

Shun. ¿Qué pasa?

Milo. Debes escoger

Shun. ¿Escoger?

Milo. ¿Hyoga o yo?

Nuevamente Shun se queda mudo ante la pregunta quedándose pensativo durante mucho tiempo pero cuando toma una decisión voltea hacia Milo y lo mira profundamente a los ojos lanzándose después a sus brazos recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico y apretando con fuerza su espalda

Shun. Te quiero, te quiero tanto

Milo sonríe ampliamente y también abraza a Shun depositándole un tierno beso en la cabeza, el peliverde cierra sus ojos lentamente y Milo hace lo mismo segundos después...

En su Hotel Hyoga resignado hacía sus maletas mientras lloraba como niño regañado, había dejado a Shun soltándolo a los brazos de otro hombre, había renunciado a su posible felicidad para que el peliverde fuera feliz, Hyoga tenía ya el bote de papeles de baño completamente lleno de tanto que había llorado y no solo se limpiaba las lágrimas, también se limpiaba la nariz exhalando fuertemente para deshacerse de las mucosidades, nunca había llorado tanto, ni siquiera cuando su padre había huido con otro hombre abandonándolos a él y a su madre... Hyoga ya terminaba de hacer sus maletas cuando escucha que alguien toca a la puerta, no esperaba a nadie por lo que le parece muy extraño pero sin preocuparse se acerca a la puerta, se asoma por la mirilla y ve una larga cabellera verde lo que hace que se emocione demasiado y abre la puerta completamente feliz

Mucama. ¿Servicio al cuarto?

Hyoga. ¿Eh?

La mucama volteaba hacia abajo cuando había tocado a la puerta confundiendo así a Hyoga quien nuevamente comienza a llorar a cántaros, la mucama lo mira fijamente y bastante enojado vuelve a preguntar

Mucama. ¿Va a querer servicio al cuarto o no?

Hyoga. No

Sin dejar el llanto Hyoga cierra la puerta y se deja caer a la cama llorando nuevamente como niño regañado, de pronto el teléfono suena y esperanzado en que pueda ser Shun se levanta rápidamente de la cama y coge el teléfono

Hyoga. ¿Si?

Operadora. Favor de pasar a recepción, alguien le espera

Completamente esperanzado Hyoga sale de su habitación y sube al elevador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de todo Shun había sido bueno y lo había perdonado, no podía sentirse más feliz pero cuando sale del elevador se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de Shun sino de su mamá que como siempre se mostraba bastante molesta

Hyoga. Mamá ¿qué haces aquí?

Mamá. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡¿qué hago aquí! Sin duda eres igual de idiota que tu padre, vine aquí porque el negocio va muy mal, ya no se venden las gelatinas como antes, ya nadie pide de leche, ni de rompope, y eso que eran las más vendidas, solo buscan de uva y manzana ¡¿qué no saben que hay muchos sabores más! ¿a dónde ira a parar éste mundo? Mi hijo es un homosexual que huye tras la pista de un hombre y la gente ya no compra gelatina de leche ¿a dónde iremos a parar?

Con el rostro completamente rojo porque las personas pasaban y los miraban mucho Hyoga intenta calmar a su madre pero ella comienza a darle de golpes en la cabeza con su bolsa

Hyoga. Calma mamá, me voy contigo

Mamá. ¿De verdad?

Hyoga. Sí... fracasé

Mamá. Si, como siempre, me lo imagine

Hyoga. Subo por mis cosas y nos vamos, espérame aquí

Mamá. No te tardes holgazán bueno para nada

No cabía duda, su vida era una porquería, eso pensaba Hyoga mientras caminaba todo guango y tambaleándose, tenía que regresar a un lugar que detestaba con la gritona de su madre para seguir atendiendo el negocio de gelatinas, que patética era su vida; el rubio entra a su habitación y agarra sus maletas dirigiéndose hacia la entrada pero antes de que llegue nuevamente se escucha que tocan a la puerta, Hyoga bastante irritado se acerca a paso rápido hacia la puerta y sin observar por la mirilla abre la puerta

Hyoga. ¡¿Ahora qué demonios!

Para sorpresa de Hyoga la persona que ahora estaba en el pasillo de ese Hotel era Shun quien observaba con los ojos bastante abiertos y ambas cejas arqueadas al rubio que le había gritado horrible, en cambio Hyoga se pone completamente rojo de la pena y se queda completamente estático

Shun. ¿Me vas a dejar aquí afuera?

Hyoga. No... pa... pa... pasa

El rubio se hace a un lado y deja pasar al peliverde que tímidamente se adentra a la habitación de Hotel que ocupaba Hyoga, el chico estaba aún muy apenado mientras que Shun observa fijamente las maletas hechas de Hyoga y voltea enseguida a verlo

Shun. Así que te vas

Hyoga. Sí

Shun. Yo vine... a darte las gracias

Hyoga. ¿Las gracias?

Shun. Seré muy feliz con Milo y todo te lo debo a ti

Hyoga. Ya veo

Shun. Fue maravilloso poder volver a besarlo, acariciarlo... hacer el amor

Hyoga. Ah...

Shun. Seremos muy felices, tu sacrificio no será en vano

Hyoga. ¿No?

Shun. No... bien, me voy, que seas feliz, aunque vas a estar solo

Sonriendo cínicamente Shun se da media vuelta mientras que Hyoga se queda como tonto con la boca abierta observando como Shun se aleja hacia la puerta, el rubio no lo puede evitar y comienza a derramar nuevamente sus lágrimas, el peliverde sujeta el picaporte de la puerta y lo gira abriendo lentamente la puerta, Hyoga baja la cabeza y se queda paralizado, a los pocos segundos se cierra la puerta y él dudándolo mucho levanta su cabeza para darse cuenta de una vez por todas que había perdido pero se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando al levantar la cabeza mira a Shun aún dentro de la habitación, el chico sonreía ampliamente pero él no comprendía nada

Shun. Te estaba engañando

Hyoga. ¿Qué?

Shun. Si, trataba de fregarte por algunos segundos

Hyoga. ¿Cómo?

Shun. Estamos a mano

Sonriendo con ternura Shun se acerca a Hyoga y le da un beso pequeño en la mejilla, Hyoga se recupera completamente y no pudiéndolo creer sonríe ampliamente mientras sus ojos brillan

Hyoga. ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

Shun. Sí, te escogí a ti

Más que feliz Hyoga abraza con fuerza a Shun tomándolo de la cintura y se regalan un beso apasionado, el peliverde le corresponde sujetándose con fuerza de su cuello mientras lo empuja ligeramente, Hyoga entiende que quiere dirigirlo a la cama y comienza a caminar llevándose consigo el cuerpo del chico, Shun sonríe sobre los labios de Hyoga cuando éste deja de besarlo y al llegar a la cama el rubio se deja caer llevándose consigo a Shun que cae sobre él, ambos se miran profundamente a los ojos

Shun. Te amo Hyoga

Hyoga. Te amo Shun

Antes de volverse a besar los chicos se sonríen ampliamente y pronto las manos de uno se encontraban sobre la ropa del otro intentando despojar el cuerpo frente al suyo de las ataduras que tenían para poderse entregar como tanto había deseado Hyoga y como nunca se había entregado a Shun, porque ni con Shiryu ni con Milo se había entregado como se iba a entregar a Hyoga... ya desnudos se besaban con ternura sobre la cama, lenta y cálidamente, sus lenguas se encontraban en un roce tranquilo y sensual, sin prisas, sin condiciones, la mano derecha de Hyoga comienza a acariciar lentamente el cuerpo que ahora se encontraba abajo del suyo ocasionando en Shun sensaciones placenteras y relajantes, la mano diestra de Hyoga exploraba con deseo su cuerpo llegando como último destino a la entrepierna de Shun sujetándola con suavidad, el peliverde gime calmado y arqueándose un poco al frente tras sentir esa tibia mano recorrer su miembro con suavidad depositando sobre el hombro derecho de Hyoga un ligero mordisco, el rubio sonríe al saber que le causaba placer a Shun su caricia y comienza a mover su mano de abajo hacia arriba lenta y suavemente mientras Shun gemía despacito cerrando con delicadeza sus ojos y agarrándose con las manos de la espalda de Hyoga dándole suaves masajes al ritmo en que Hyoga movía su mano sobre su miembro, enseguida siente como un placentero hormigueo le recorre el bajo vientre y se derrama en la mano del rubio gimiendo con placer, a los pocos segundos abre los ojos y Hyoga le regala un suave beso sobre los labios

Shun. ... Hyoga...

Hyoga. Ssht, entraré en ti

Shun afirma con la cabeza sonrojándose un poco mientras Hyoga se levanta un poco y separa suavemente las piernas de Shun, el peliverde cierra los ojos y se agarra de los hombros de Hyoga sin apretarlos, el rubio se acomoda el miembro en dirección a la entrada de Shun y lentamente comienza a entrar, Shun se muerde un poco el labio al sentir la punta y comienza a apretar poco a poco los hombros de Hyoga quien termina de entrar llegando casi al tope, Shun emite un pequeño chillido de dolor e intenta abrir los ojos pero al no poder aprieta un poco más lo hombros de Hyoga

Hyoga. ¿Estas bien?

El peliverde sin contestar a la pregunta solo hace otro esfuerzo por abrir los ojos lográndolo ésta vez y aún sin contestar a la pregunta tan solo sonríe mientras lleva una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del chico y la acaricia, Hyoga entiende y sin hacer más preámbulo comienza a moverse lentamente embistiendo a Shun con delicadeza, el peliverde gemía despacito y completamente complacido, apretando los hombros de Hyoga con fuerza, de nuevo su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias, besos y embestidas de Hyoga y el rubio siente la excitación de su amante llevando nuevamente su mano hacia el miembro de Shun tomándolo y comenzando a masturbarlo, Shun completamente extasiado comienza a gemir con más pasión, sintiendo que perdía completamente el control de sí mismo, las uñas de sus dedos se enterraban ligeramente sobre la piel de Hyoga y él tratando de ser delicado y apasionado a la vez aumentaba el ritmo de la penetración sin llegar a ser brusco, mientras que Shun no podía más con tanto placer, intentaba abrir los ojos para regalarle una mirada a Hyoga pero cuando lo intentaba la vista se le nublaba, podía sentir con enorme placer como el miembro de Hyoga entraba y salía con rapidez y un poco de fuerza y sentía también ese movimiento rápido y desesperado de la mano de Hyoga sobre su miembro, ya no podía más, iba a derramar toda su pasión sobre la mano de Hyoga para recibir la del rubio dentro de él, estaba listo, solo unos segundos más... el cuerpo de Shun se arquea hacia el frente y gimiendo con fuerza aprieta con todas sus fuerzas los hombros de Hyoga sintiendo un fuerte espasmo en la zona abdominal antes de explotar su semilla y sentir explotar la de su amante dentro de él

Shun. Agh... Hyo... ga...

Sintiendo todo el líquido de Hyoga llenar su cavidad Shun se agarra con fuerza de la espalda de Hyoga regalándole un par de besos en el hombro y cuello mientras Hyoga aún permanecía dentro de él dejándose caer enseguida sobre su cuerpo, sus pechos unidos uno con el otro y nuevamente sus labios se atrapan en un tierno y cansado beso producto del orgasmo que aún podían sentir dentro de todo su ser, lentamente Hyoga sale de Shun y le acaricia con ternura la mejilla recibiendo una linda sonrisa por parte del peliverde, ambos estaban acostados sobre sus costados mirándose profundamente a los ojos, Shun se acerca lentamente a Hyoga y lo abraza siendo correspondido al instante, ambos comienzan a cerrar poco a poco sus ojos pero cuando están a punto de quedarse dormidos suena el teléfono, Shun estaba más cerca del teléfono y soltando el abrazo que le daba a Hyoga contesta

Shun. ¿Diga?

Mamá. Te dije que no tardaras holgazán, seguro te quedaste dormidote como tú padre, eres un bueno para nada

Shun. Disculpe pero no la conozco ¿quién es usted?

Hyoga se pone un poco pálido cuando escucha a Shun y le arrebata el teléfono al peliverde, Shun no comprende la acción y mira fijamente a Hyoga desconfiando enseguida de él

Hyoga. Ya... ya voy para allá... luego te digo... no... no espera yo... sí, ya entendí... si... si

Hyoga cuelga el teléfono y completamente apenado voltea a ver a Shun quien estaba sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación

Hyoga. Verás... hay algo que debes saber de mí

Al terminar Hyoga con su explicación Shun suspira hondo y sonríe tras algunos segundos de no tener reacción, bueno, si iba a ser pareja de Hyoga debía aceptar el paquete completo aunque éste incluyera a una madre histérica y un negocio chafa, al fin y al cabo, ahora era él quien estaba "Loco por Hyoga"

FIN...

Seiya. ¿Fin? ¿a eso le llamas fin? ¿y que pasó con nosotros?

Alberich. Si, es verdad, fuimos de mucha importancia en éste fic ¿no?

Seiya. Además recuerda que yo soy un intelectual

Alberich. Y yo hago muchas labores altruistas

Arashi Sorata. Chicos, agradezco de verdad su colaboración pero ustedes no tienen final

Seiya. ¿No tenemos final? ¿simplemente nos desechaste y ya?

Alberich. Eres bastante mala, ya no saldré en ninguno de tus fics

Arashi. Esta bien, esta bien... mnh, veamos... ¡ya sé! ustedes se dan cuenta que ambos son unos fracasados y que nadie los querrá como son así que sin precedentes ustedes dos terminan enamorándose ¿qué tal? ¿les gustó mi final para ustedes?

Alberich. ...

Seiya. ...

Arashi Sorata. ¿Chicos?... ¿chicos siguen ahí?... bueno, sin más inconvenientes ahora sí... **FIN**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron éste, mi primer fan fic de Saint Seiya pero espero que no sea el último, ésta historia ha tenido una gran acogida entre los lectores y les estoy muy agradecida, hay quienes dejaron review y hay quienes no lo hicieron pero les estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo, es la primera vez que escribo éste tipo de historias intento de comedia y romanticismo, soy más partidaria del Angst , el drama y mucho lemon pero me alegra haber probado otro tipo de historia, les reitero mis agradecimientos, cuídense mucho y por favor, no dejen de ser "Locos por Shun"... ay, como amo a ese chico

Agradezco especialmente a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior:

**Arkaham, Freeman 7, Forfirith-greenleaf, Nekoi kaze, Dark angel-chan, Pilikita y Kokorito, Kagura y Dark Yami atemu (gracias y te recomiendo que sigas leyendo mucho de Saint Seiya) lamento no contestarles por individual los reviews pero saben que les estoy infinitamente agradecida por todo, espero volver a escribir otro fic de este anime con tantos bishonen y nos estaremos leyendo en sus fics y en los mios, gracias de nuevo, cuidense mucho que les mando un fuerte abrazo, hasta pronto**


End file.
